


A jornada para casa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando John acidentalmente ativa um dispositivo Antigo, ele é transportado para uma versão alternativa da Terra, onde encontra um Rodney McKay completamente diferente do que conhece. A cada quarenta e oito horas, ele pula para uma nova realidade alternativa, sempre perto de um McKay. Contudo, ele logo descobre que os pulos vão matá-lo a menos que encontre um jeito de retornar para sua própria realidade logo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A jornada para casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Journey Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574027) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o SGA Reverse Big Bang 2016, com base na arte de penumbria.

Algo naquela instalação deixava John ansioso. Ronon e Teyla estavam de guarda na porta, mas ele ainda mantinha Rodney ao alcance de suas mãos, só por garantia. Havia uma sensação formigante no fundo da sua mente que o lembrava de Atlantis, e era como um aviso de baixo nível, como uma pequena notificação vermelha piscando no canto inferior direito de uma tela de computador. Era uma distração, distração demais, e estava ficando mais forte. O sistema não era tão sofisticado quanto o de Atlantis, não parecia senciente e não indicava qual era o problema, mas uma coisa era clara, eles não deveriam estar ali.

“McKay, o que eu disse sobre não tocar em nada?” John disse quando Rodney chegou perigosamente perto de um hemisfério vermelho que lembrava John do centro de um DHD.

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Por favor, Coronel, essa é a minha fala. É você que está sempre tocando nas coisas que não devia. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, só vou ver o que isso faz.”

“Negativo, você não vai ligar nada sem saber exatamente o que faz.” O formigamento estava mais forte agora, mais urgente, como se a instalação ou o dispositivo ou qualquer peça de tecnologia Antiga que estava tentando se comunicar com ele estivesse pedindo insistentemente para que partisse.

“Você sabe que não tenho como saber o que isso faz se não conectar o meu computador, não sabe?” Rodney não esperou por permissão, instalando seu computador rapidamente e alcançando para apertar o botão vermelho.

“Espera, acho que esse é o botão errado,” ele disse antes que Rodney pudesse o apertar.

“E como você saberia disso?” Rodney perguntou irritado.

John não sabia responder. Ao invés disso, seus dedos sendo atraídos para um hemisfério similar, mas azul. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais depois disso. O chão sob seus pés começou a brilhar em um tom similar de azul, e então a luz se moveu sob eles pela sala até que alcançou Rodney, piscando rapidamente como se estivesse se fixando em um alvo. Ele não teve tempo de chegar até Rodney antes que tudo se dissolvesse em uma bola de luz gigante.

\---

Ele acordou de volta na floresta, e precisou de um minuto para analisar seus arredores. Sua primeira ideia foi que Ronon tinha o carregado até ali, e então voltado para buscar Rodney, mas isso não fazia muito sentido, porque tanto Teyla quanto Ronon estavam à mesma distância do dispositivo, e se ambos não tivessem sido afetados, Teyla teria ficado com ele enquanto Ronon buscava Rodney, ou teria carregado Rodney ela mesma. Ele tentou seu rádio, sem resposta. Isso nunca era um bom sinal. John olhou em volta, e percebeu que algo estava seriamente errado, porque não reconhecia esse caminho. Pior, tinha certeza que essa fauna era completamente diferente da que tinha visto antes. Lembrava-o do Canadá, mas isso não limitava as possibilidades, já que um número surpreendentemente alto de planetas tinha florestas que o lembravam do Canadá. Ou talvez ele estivesse passando tempo demais com Rodney, que amava fazer essa comparação. Erguendo os olhos, ele confirmou suas suspeitas: o sol parecia maior, e mal podia ver uma pequena lua, ao invés das três grandes luas claramente visíveis mesmo quando o sol estava alto no céu. De algum modo, tinha sido transportado para outro planeta.

Apesar do rádio não funcionar, John ainda não podia ter certeza de que os outros não tinham sido transportados com ele, então sua primeira prioridade era procurar por eles. Se encontrasse o portal enquanto o fazia, poderia discar para Atlantis e pedir reforços. John mal tinha dado um par de passos quando ouviu um barulho atrás dele, e imediatamente apontou sua P-90 para... Rodney.

Ele baixou a arma sem pensar, aliviado por ver um rosto familiar.

“Quem é você e o que está fazendo armado na minha propriedade?” Rodney gritou, erguendo suas mãos, mas com um olhar furioso. “Se você está procurando dinheiro, não tenho mais nada, todo mundo sabe disso. A única coisa valiosa aqui é a propriedade, e duvido que você consiga carregar ela com você.”

John percebeu que seu alívio veio cedo demais. Esse Rodney não se parecia em nada com o seu: ele parecia mais velho, de uma forma que não tinha nada a ver com idade, seus dedos eram tortos, e seu roupão grosso mal escondia a cicatriz no seu pescoço. Seu cérebro lhe forneceu uma lista de possibilidades: universo alternativo, realidade virtual, alucinação. Sem mais dados, não podia saber o que estava acontecendo.

John guardou a arma, erguendo as mãos e usando seu sorriso charmoso. “Sinto muito, não queria te assustar. Sou John Sheppard, e acho que estou perdido. Será que você poderia me ajudar?”

Rodney não parecia impressionado. “Você está bem longe de casa, a menos que o exército americano tenha decidido invadir o Canadá,” ele disse, apontando para a manga de John.

Quando ele ergueu o dedo, John viu que o dano era pior do que tinha imaginado. Alguém os quebrou, violentamente, e então não deixou que os ossos se curassem direito. Só de olhar era doloroso, e ele tentou se lembrar de que esse não era o seu Rodney. “Força aérea, na verdade. E não, nenhuma invasão, só estou espetacularmente perdido. Na verdade estava procurando pelo complexo da Montanha Cheyenne.”

“No Colorado? Como é que você–? Esquece, não quero saber. Pena, por um momento quase achei que você ia me matar. Você quer entrar e explicar alguma coisa direito ou será que eu deveria só chamar a polícia? Estamos bem longe do Colorado.”

John pensou que poderia ser bom ficar perto do lugar onde chegou caso seu viesse o buscar. “Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que me guiar, tenho uma tendência de me perder.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Ótimo, primeiro você invade minha propriedade apontando uma arma para mim, e agora você está flertando comigo. Como se esse dia não pudesse ficar mais estranho.” Ele começou a andar de volta para sua casa.

John fez uma careta, e então o seguiu. Não achava que estivesse flertando, esse era só seu tom normal de falar com Rodney, apesar de que é claro que esse Rodney não sabia disso. Ele tinha que para que flertar com esse Rodney. E com o seu Rodney também. E, especialmente, precisava parar de pensar em Rodney como seu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, não era hora de pensar sobre isso. “Desculpa, não era minha intenção.”

“É claro que não. Se estranhos sedutores não flertavam comigo enquanto eu ainda tinha fãs, isso certamente não vai acontecer agora.” Ele tinha tentado dar um tom sarcástico, mas saiu mais próximo de triste, e John quase quis retirar o que disse, quase.

“Você tinha fãs?” ele disse ao invés disso, tentando aprender mais sobre esse Rodney.

Rodney deu de ombros. “Eu era um pianista. Muito bom, na verdade. Quer dizer,” ele abanou com uma mão sobre o ombro, para que John visse, “antes disso acontecer. Agora mal posso assinar meu nome, muito menos tocar. E você, o que você realmente está fazendo aqui?”

John decidiu contar uma verdade parcial. “Estava escoltando um astrofísico canadense para a Montanha Cheyenne para trabalhar no nosso projeto de telemetria espacial, mas o veículo foi comprometido e tivemos que viajar a pé até o ponto de encontro do helicóptero. Mas a essa altura ele provavelmente já foi, então estava pensando em encontrar meu time na base.”

Rodney se virou para falar com ele, ainda caminhando. “Você perdeu um protegido e nem está preocupado? Posso imaginar que tipo de carreira militar você tem.”

“Na verdade, sou um Tenente Coronel, e não estou preocupado porque meu time está com ele, e confio neles.”

“Tudo bem, já que você está dizendo, Coronel. Não suponho que você possa me dizer o nome desse astrofísico?”

“Confidencial, sinto muito. Por que, algum motivo para pensar que você conheceria ele?”

“Só vamos dizer que música não era minha única paixão quando criança. Talvez eu tenha feito a escolha errada de carreira.” E então, apontando para a casa, “Nós estamos aqui, obviamente. Deixe suas armas na porta, não vou deixar você entrar parecendo que vai para uma zona de guerra.”

John ponderou por um momento, e deixou sua P-90, mas ficou com a munição e sua arma reserva, bem como com as facas. “Casa legal.” Era quase tão grande quanto a mansão de seu pai, e devia ter sido uma belíssima propriedade no passado.

“Por favor, Coronel, não precisa mentir. Sei que essa casa está caindo aos pedaços, mas o que disse antes é verdade, nem tenho mais dinheiro o bastante para cuidar dela. Vai se sentar na sala,” ele disse, apontando para o corredor. “Café ou cerveja?” ele perguntou no caminho para a cozinha.

“Café está bom.” Ele ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas, então álcool não era uma boa ideia. “Você quer ajuda?”

Rodney fez uma careta. “Não sou um inválido, sou perfeitamente capaz de servir duas xícaras de café.”

Vendo que Rodney estava desconfortável, ele mudou de assunto. “Então, por que você não vende? Você ainda pode conseguir o bastante para comprar uma casa decente na cidade, ou uma pequena fazenda. Até mais se a floresta é toda sua.”

“Sim, a área da floresta também é minha, mas não quero sair daqui, essa era a casa da minha família,” ele gritou da cozinha.

“Você devia gostar muito da sua família.” Era estranho, já que John sabia que seu Rodney não se dava bem com sua família, exceto por Jeannie.

Rodney estava voltando. “Bem, na verdade não. Meus pais me faziam tocar e usavam todo o dinheiro só para eles, eles realmente gostavam da ideia de serem ricos. Mas gostava da minha irmã, e desde que ela morreu, não consigo me convencer a sair.”

“Jeannie morreu?” John perguntou surpreso, percebendo um segundo tarde demais que não deveria saber o nome dela.

Rodney largou as canecas de café no chão, e correu até John, agarrando-o do seu colete. “Quem te disse isso?! O que você realmente quer aqui?! O seu chefe te mandou aqui para terminar o serviço?!”

Estando tão perto, John podia ver a cicatriz claramente. Alguém tentou cortar a garganta dele, e fez um péssimo trabalho. Isso, junto com os dedos quebrados, não formava uma boa imagem. “Olha, McKay–”

“Não te disse o meu nome.”

John estava fodendo tudo; ele precisava parar de pensar nesse homem como sendo Rodney antes que tornasse as coisas piores. “Não posso explicar porque estou aqui ou como sei dessas coisas, mas juro que não estou aqui para te machucar.”

Rodney riu secamente. “Não está aqui para me machucar? E o que você poderia fazer para me machucar? Não é como se eu ainda tivesse alguma coisa para perder, e para ser bem sincero, não sei se dou tanto valor à minha vida.”

John não podia deixar de imaginar o que diabos aconteceu com esse Rodney para o deixar assim, o que quase o fez contar a verdade, mas sabia que não podia, pelo menos ainda não. “Não posso te dizer, você vai ter que confiar em mim. Mas tenho treinamento de combate e estou fortemente armado, se quisesse fazer alguma coisa contra você, não acha que eu já teria feito?”

Rodney o soltou. “Você tem razão.”

“Então, você vai me dizer porque alguém iria querer te matar?”

“Você vai me dizer como me conhece?”

“Você primeiro, depois te digo tanto quanto puder.”

Rodney se sentou em um sofá do outro lado da sala. “Meu pai tinha dívidas de jogo enormes, depois que ele morreu, elas passaram para mim. Apesar de ser um músico financeiramente estável, não podia pagar tudo, e quando perdi um prazo, eles vieram, quebraram meus dedos, e cortaram minha garganta, me deixando aqui para morrer. Não puderam nem fazer isso direito, como você pode notar pelo fato de que ainda estou vivo, e ainda posso falar. Sua vez.”

“Não tenho ideia de como cheguei aqui, mas estava em um lugar muito longe. Sei quem você é porque minha mãe era sua fã, e lembrei que ela mencionou seu nome e o da sua irmã, e que você tinha se aposentado, quando você disse que era um pianista que não podia mais tocar, liguei os pontos.”

Rodney apertou os olhos. “Não acredito em uma palavra que você está dizendo, mas, como já estabelecemos, não tem nada que você possa fazer para piorar a minha vida. Então, se você quiser passar a noite, tenho vários quartos extras, nenhum deles particularmente limpos, mas estamos no meio do nada e você não vai conseguir transporte para a cidade até de manhã.”

“Você vai me deixar ficar mesmo achando que estou aqui para te matar?”

“Vou te deixar ficar porque não tenho como te tirar dessa casa enquanto você estiver armado, mas também porque nada sobre você faz sentido e não gosto de mistérios não resolvidos.”

“Espera um pouco, que horas são?”

“Depois das quatro, mas o telefone só funciona de manhã por algum motivo, desde que aquela tempestade passou ano passado, e está tarde demais para chegar na cidade antes do anoitecer.”

“Então quando você disse que ia chamar a polícia?”

“Estava blefando, você pode me culpar? Um homem desconhecido invadiu minha propriedade armado.”

“Justo.”

“Então, tem alguma coisa que você pode me dizer que não seja sigilosa e seja verdade?”

John pensou por um minuto. “Gosto de rodas-gigantes, futebol americano universitário, e qualquer coisa que vá a mais de trezentos quilômetros por hora.” Ele sorriu, mas então parou quando percebeu que esse Rodney não iria entender sua referência. “E você?”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Gosto de café, hóquei, e filmes ruins de ficção científica, e agora que tal me dizer algo real?”

“Ei, estava dizendo a verdade. Mas tudo bem, o que você quer saber? Tenho um irmão, meu pai morreu faz uns anos, minha mãe morreu quando eu era novo. Fui casado por um breve período, há muito tempo, não funcionou. Há cinco anos me mudei para um lugar que realmente gosto, e fiz muitos amigos.”

Rodney ponderou sobre isso por um momento. “Essa é uma ótima forma de dizer muito sem realmente me contar nada. Exceto pelo fato que me aposentei faz dez anos, o que quer dizer que ou você está mentindo sobre sua mãe agora, ou sabe sobre mim de algum outro modo.”

John xingou. Foi pego, e nem tinha uma boa desculpa. “Tudo bem, o que você quer que eu diga? Não posso dizer nada sobre meu trabalho ou onde vivo.”

“Qualquer coisa que signifique alguma coisa.”

“E se eu fizer, você vai me contar sobre a Jeannie?”

Rodney perguntou com suspeita, “Por que você quer saber alguma coisa sobre ela?”

John deu de ombros. “Sei lá, só parece justo.” Ele não podia exatamente dizer que estava curioso com relação a esse Rodney por causa do que conhecia, mas não tinha um desculpa para perguntar.

“Tudo bem, mas você tem que me contar algo grande. Algo que você não diria nem para seu melhor amigo. E vou saber se você estiver mentindo.”

John podia pensar em uma coisa que se enquadrasse naquela descrição, e falou antes que pudesse pensar melhor. “Estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo, e beijei ele faz uns dias durante um, vamos dizer festival, mas não acho que ele se lembre disso, e infelizmente ele me deu todas as indicações de ser hetero. Satisfeito?” De qualquer modo, imaginava que não havia perigo em deixar esse Rodney saber disso.

“Bem, isso é um desperdício. Pessoalmente, nunca entendi porque alguém se limitaria a cinquenta por cento da população. O que você quer saber sobre Jeannie?”

John tentou não pensar sobre aquele comentário, esse Rodney e o seu eram diferentes em tantos aspectos, não tinha porque pensar que essa informação era relevante. “Como ela morreu?”

O rosto de Rodney ficou sombrio. “Colapso pulmonar. Sabe, está ficando tarde, e normalmente vou dormir cedo, então você pode escolher o quarto que quiser, vou me recolher agora,” ele disse enquanto se levantava.

John sabia que tinha dito a coisa errada, mas não sabia como consertar. “Olha, Rodney, eu–”

“Me poupe. O que quer que você esteja tentando conseguir de mim, só me deixa em paz, não tenho mais nada.” Rodney saiu antes que John tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

John se amaldiçoou por ser tão descuidado. Esse Rodney obviamente sofreu muito, e sua descrição clínica da morte de Jeannie levou John a acreditar que sua morte tinha sido violenta. Ele estava subindo as escadas quando percebeu o que mais provavelmente tinha acontecido. Se Jeannie vivia nessa casa quando morreu uma morte violenta, e Rodney teve que se aposentar há dez anos depois de ser violentamente atacado e deixado para morrer, os dois eventos estavam provavelmente conectados. John tentou não pensar sobre Rodney sangrando no chão, com sua irmã morrendo ao seu lado.

Quando encontrou um quarto vazio que não tinha buracos no chão ou no teto, os eventos do dia estavam começando a se acumular sobre ele. Tinha deixado Atlantis um pouco depois do almoço, e precisaram de seis horas para localizar a instalação, já que os sinais energéticos estavam fracos; isso, além do cansaço de ser puxado para outro universo, tinha o deixado exausto. Ainda assim, sabia que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que dormir.

John ponderou suas alternativas. Não achava que fosse provável que esse fosse um cenário fabricado para conseguir informações dele ou o manter preso, e uma alucinação também não parecia provável. Então isso o deixaria com universo alternativo. Só que se esse fosse o caso, ele não foi só transportado para outra realidade, foi transportado de volta para a Terra, e nem perto de algum dispositivo que pudesse explicar esse alvo. Pensou sobre o modo como o dispositivo parecia ter usado Rodney como alvo antes dele ter perdido a consciência. A única razão que podia pensar para ser trazido aqui era que o propósito do dispositivo era levar alguém para uma versão alternativa de uma pessoa específica, mas isso não lhe dava informações de como retornar. Eventualmente, a exaustão se tornou demais para ignorar, e depois de bloquear a porta, decidiu dormir.

\---

Pelo que John podia perceber, nessa realidade, a Terra nunca descobriu o stargate. Ou isso ou ele foi descoberto em circunstâncias tão diferentes que ninguém na Montanha Cheyenne sabia nada sobre ele. Apesar de lhes dar por telefone tanta informação quanto podia se lembrar, tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer com que bloqueassem o número de Rodney.

Já que não tinha lugar nenhum para ir a menos que quisesse ir procurar o portal da Antártica sozinho, e o que quer que tivesse acontecido estava de algum modo ligado a Rodney, ele lhe pediu para ficar ali. Não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando Rodney não reclamou; esse Rodney não parecia disposto a se opor a alguém que não poderia deter.

Ele descobriu mais, durante aquele dia. Rodney teve que desistir de uma graduação em física porque seus pais não queriam que desperdiçasse tempo nenhum fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse lhes dar dinheiro. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro porque seu pai estava bebendo e dirigindo. Seus dedos foram quebrados um por um e quando os homens que vieram o cobrar não acreditaram que estivesse falando a verdade sobre não ter dinheiro vivo o bastante à mão, sua garganta foi cortada e Jeannie foi esfaqueada várias vezes. Ele foi descoberto dias depois, desidratado e quase morto, e àquela altura, seus ossos já estavam começando a sarar e era tarde demais para lhes devolver a mobilidade completamente. Não tinha mais dinheiro, mas ainda tinha a propriedade, que podia ser facilmente vendida se assim desejasse, apesar da depredação da mansão.

Talvez a coisa mais estranha sobre esse Rodney fosse o quão facilmente aceitava coisas sem questionar. Apesar de alguns ataques de raiva aleatórios que passavam tão rapidamente quanto começavam, simplesmente aceitou a presença e as perguntas de John, continuando com seu dia como normalmente o faria. Era um nível de apatia que se contrapunha a tudo o que John sabia de Rodney.

No final do dia, John não estava mais próximo de encontrar um modo de voltar para seu universo do que estava quando chegou ali, e estava começando a se preocupar que talvez seu próprio Rodney não tivesse muita ideia de como o resgatar. John se deu mais um dia para esperar, e então iria explorar a floresta e tentar encontrar um modo de retornar.

\---

“Você deveria vender esse lugar,” John disse quando se sentaram para o café-da-manhã, na segunda manhã.

“O quê? E o que faz você pensar que pode dar uma opinião sobre isso?”

“Que outros planos você tem? Você nem tem dinheiro o suficiente para impedir que essa casa caia aos pedaços.”

“Obrigado por apontar o óbvio, mas preferiria morrer a deixar esse lugar.”

“Por causa da Jeannie? Você acha que está honrando a memória dela assim?”

“Você me conhece faz menos de dois dias, não finja saber mais sobre mim do que os pedaços de informação aleatória que você parece ter sem nenhum motivo.”

Nesse momento, John quase lhe disse a verdade. Esse era Rodney, afinal de contas, e qual seria o problema de dividir informações sigilosas se não eram sigilosas ali? “Sei que se sua irmã se importava com você, e acho que se importava, ela não desejaria essa vida para você.”

“Não sei se você percebeu, mas minha vida já terminou. Sou um pianista quebrado que não consegue mais tocar.”

“Você não é definido pelo que pode fazer. Você mal passou dos quarenta, como pode dizer que sua vida terminou?” Doía em John que ele pensasse tão pouco de si mesmo.

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Por favor, essa é só uma daquelas coisas que as pessoas dizem. Uma vida sem sentido não é grande coisa.”

“Você disse que teve uma época em que queria estudar física, você podia voltar para a faculdade.”

Rodney riu secamente. “Você sabe que eu sou velho demais para virar um cientista, não sabe?”

“Não se menospreze. Talvez você não vá está no caminho para um prêmio Nobel, mas você ainda pode se tornar um pesquisador ou professor.”

“Oh, claro. Daqui há alguns anos, quando alguém me perguntar o que causou essa crise de meia idade, posso só dizer que um dia um aviador atraente chegou na minha casa apontando armas para mim e me disse que eu deveria ir estudar física.”

John sorriu para ele. “Então você acha que eu sou atraente?” ‘Ele não é seu Rodney,’ John tentou se lembrar.

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Bem, meus olhos funcionam perfeitamente bem, são só as mãos que não funcionam. E essa foi a única coisa que você ouviu do que eu disse?”

“Não, só a parte mais importante. E, ei, ao menos essa seria uma boa história.”

“Você é sempre assim? Com esse comportamento de Capitão Kirk? Você tenta seduzir todo mundo que conhece ou sou um caso especial?”

John estava maravilhado pelo quão parecido esse Rodney podia ser com o seu em alguns momentos, e isso o pegou de surpresa. “Você me lembra do meu amigo.”

Isso pareceu incomodar Rodney. “Desculpa, tenho que ir checar minha caixa de correio agora,” ele disse, se levantando enquanto tomava o resto do seu café. “Vou demorar um pouco, fica a um pouco mais de três quilômetros daqui.”

“Três quilômetros?”

“Fica perto da estrada.”

“O quão grande é essa propriedade?”

Rodney deu de ombros. “Cinco mil hectares mais ou menos. Não tenho bem certeza, meus pais costumavam lidar com as finanças.”

“Eu podia ir com você.”

“Realmente preferiria que não fosse, apesar de que como estabelecemos não tenho o poder de te impedir de fazer o que quiser.”

John o deixou ir sozinho, não queria ser um inconveniente maior para Rodney do que já estava sendo. Ao invés disso, decidiu usar aquele tempo para explorar a floresta.

\---

A floresta foi uma decepção. Já tinha passado da hora o almoço quando decidiu voltar para a casa, não tendo encontrado novas informações.

“Você está atrasado, achei que tinha partido,” Rodney disse secamente assim que passou pela porta.

“Sinto muito, deveria ter deixado um bilhete. Fui caminhar pela floresta.”

“Bem, a comida está fria agora, e não te esperei.”

A última coisa que John queria era magoar a única pessoa que conhecia nessa realidade, mas tinha conseguido fazer exatamente isso.

\---

John achou que não havia mais nada sobre esse Rodney que pudesse o surpreender, até que sua tentativa de se desculpar de algum modo terminou com Rodney o empurrando contra a parede e o beijando.

“Espera, Rodney,” ele disse, o afastando. Esse era Rodney, mas não o certo, e tinha algo seriamente errado nisso.

“Eu sei, eu sei, você não gosta de mim, mas você disse que eu te lembro do seu amigo, e você não pode ter seu amigo, mas você pode me ter.”

John não podia dizer que não estava tentado. Quase podia fingir que esse era seu Rodney, apesar disso ser parte do problema. “Não é justo de usar assim,” ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para Rodney.

“Você está falando sério? Não me importo de ser usado.” Ele soava quase ofendido.

“Não posso. E também não seria justo com o meu amigo.”

“Sabe, se você não quer dormir comigo, tudo bem. Quer diz, tenho ciência de que as cicatrizes e os dedos inúteis não são exatamente atraentes, você não precisa ficar dando desculpas,” ele disse se afastando.

“Rodney, não é isso que quis dizer.”

“Você não tem que mentir para mim.”

John o agarrou pelo pescoço e o beijou profundamente. “O problema não é que você não é atraente, e gostaria que minha resposta pudesse ser diferente, mas esse amigo que eu falei? Ele podia ser seu gêmeo, e se algum dia ele descobrisse, não acho que nossa amizade iria sobreviver. E se for ser honesto comigo mesmo, essa é a relação mais importante que tenho na minha vida.”

“Ele não precisa descobrir, acredite em mim, não tenho ninguém para contar.” Rodney o beijou de novo.

John se perguntou o quão solitário e desesperado esse Rodney estava. Ele falou depreciativamente de sua aparência e não acreditava que alguém pudesse estar interessado nele, talvez se John fizesse isso, a autoconfiança de Rodney iria melhorar. Certo, e isso seria completamente altruísta, Rodney certamente iria entender isso quando voltasse para sua própria realidade.

John não pode evitar de o beijar de novo, mesmo que brevemente. “Não posso fazer isso com ele.”

“Você realmente o ama.”

“Sim. E você merece algo melhor do que alguém que só vai te usar como substituto para alguém que não pode ter. Estava falando sério antes, você deveria vender esse lugar. Ir viver sua vida. Fazer qualquer coisa. Se você não pode tocar, componha. Ou, se quiser, volte a estudar. Faça qualquer coisa. Só não passe o resto da sua vida em uma casa caindo aos pedaços onde nada funciona e você nunca vê ninguém.” O simples fato de que este era Rodney compelia John a o ajudar, apesar de não ter certeza de como fazer isso.

“De novo com isso? Já te disse, é tarde demais.”

“Você ainda tem muitos anos a sua frente, não é tarde demais.” E assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, John desapareceu em uma bola de luz.

\---

John acordou sentado em uma cadeira. Dessa vez, ele se recuperou mais rápido. Ele achava que os pulos aconteciam a cada quarenta e oito horas aproximadamente, e que agora estava em uma grande biblioteca. Se sua teoria estivesse correta, ele poderia achar a versão de Rodney desse universo próxima dali. Ele também percebeu que perdeu sua P-90, sua arma lateral, seu colete, e sua jaqueta na realidade anterior, e que só o que estava nele foi transportado com ele. Ele se xingou por não manter todo o seu equipamento consigo, apesar de não poder saber o que ia acontecer naquele momento em particular. Ao menos agora tinha um boa chance de andar por aí sem ser notado.

Ele mal deu dois passos para fora da biblioteca quando ouviu a voz de Rodney.

“Dr. Sheppard!” ele chamou da outra ponta do corredor, andando rápido na sua direção.

“Olá, Dr. McKay,” ele disse acenando, querendo saber um pouco mais antes de revelar qualquer coisa.

“Por que você está vestido assim? Onde estão seus óculos? Você não tem aula daqui a pouco? Não que eu saiba quando são suas aulas,” Rodney terminou corado.

Se esse Rodney conhecia um John, ele teria que contar ao menos parte da verdade, e agora que ele sabia que não ia ficar muito tempo em cada realidade, tinha mais liberdade para agir. “É uma longa história, na verdade, mas tenho algum tempo livre. Podemos ir para o seu escritório?”

“Meu–? Você quer–? Meu escritório? Comigo? Quer dizer, claro, já terminei minhas aulas de hoje.”

Enquanto caminhavam, John se perguntava o que estava acontecendo entre o John e o Rodney dessa realidade. No mínimo, esse Rodney tinha uma queda séria por seu John. John tentou não pensar sobre o que isso significava, especialmente considerando o que aconteceu no anterior.

“Certo, preciso te contar uma coisa,” John disse, assim que Rodney fechou a porta como ele tinha pedido. “Isso pode soar estranho e talvez você tenha dificuldade de acreditar em mim, mas preciso que você saiba que não estou brincando,” ele deu uma pausa, para que Rodney processasse isso.

Rodney o agarrou pelos cabelos e o beijou. Por um momento, John se esqueceu do que deveria dizer, e o beijou de volta. Era difícil não retribuir quando alguém que parecia com Rodney o beijava tão passionalmente.

“Você não precisa dizer nada, eu sinto a mesma coisa.”

Foi então que John percebeu que tinha fodido tudo. “Olha, McKay, sinto muito mas–”

Rodney andou para trás até bater na sua mesa. “Ai meu Deus, eu interpretei tudo errado, não interpretei? Deveria ter sabido disso. Por favor, só me deixa sozinho com a minha humilhação.”

Bem, isso era embaraçoso. “Não, por favor, Rodney,” ele disse, segurando o braço de Rodney quando este tentou deixar seu escritório. “Me sinto atraído por você, você não interpretou isso errado, mas não é sobre isso que eu queria falar.” Ele ficou surpreso por perceber o quão fácil era dizer isso, talvez porque tinham acabado de se beijar, ou talvez porque tinha admitido sua atração antes.

“Então o quê? Nós não exatamente conversamos com frequência, e acho que nunca te ouvi me chamar de Rodney.”

“Não sou o John Sheppard que você conhece. Venho de uma realidade alternativa, e não tenho ideia de como voltar para lá. O Rodney McKay que eu conheço gosta de se chamar de o homem mais inteligente de duas galáxias, então talvez você possa me ajudar.”

Rodney o encarou por um momento. “Você–? Mas para isso... Para ser… Apesar de que é claro… Mas então… Não está fora do… Exceto talvez…”

“McKay, frases completas, por favor.”

“Sinto muito, mas alguém que se parece com o atraente novo professor do departamento de matemática acabou de me dizer que algo que até agora eu acreditava só ser teórico não só é real como está acontecendo agora. Espera, aconteceu alguma coisa com o John Sheppard dessa realidade agora que você está aqui?”

John não tinha pensado sobre isso. “Não sei, só viajei para uma realidade antes dessa, e ali não encontrei nada sobre um John Sheppard. Mas uma vez outro McKay visitou a minha realidade e nada aconteceu com ele.”

“Tudo bem, supondo que o que você está dizendo é verdade. Como posso ajudar?”

\---

O próximo pulo ensinou a John algumas coisas. A cada quarenta e oito horas ele mudava de realidade, carregando com ele o que quer que estivesse tocando, o que incluía um pendrive com tudo o que Rodney encontrou sobre universos alternativos, não que fosse ser de muita ajuda, considerando que tinha acabado de descobrir que eles existiam. Os pulos também o deixavam terrivelmente cansado, mais do que deveria estar depois da quantidade de sono que teve.

Ao menos dessa vez não desmaiou, o que foi bom, considerando que apareceu em algum lugar em Washington. Ele mal teve tempo de perceber onde estava antes de Rodney aparecer do nada, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e o beijando. John fez uma nota mental de tentar beijar seu próprio Rodney de novo, essa vez envolvendo menos álcool, porque as evidências pareciam mostrar que ele fazia bastante sucesso entre as diferentes versões de Rodney.

“Como você escapou da nave Wraith? O que você está fazendo aqui? Quando você voltou?” Rodney perguntou em uma rápida sucessão.

Finalmente, um Rodney que sabia sobre os Wraith, e provavelmente Atlantis. “Não sou quem você acha que eu sou, vim de outra realidade e preciso da sua ajuda para voltar para a minha versão de Atlantis. Você tem acesso a ela? Tinha um planeta, tenho o endereço, com um dispositivo que possibilitava esse transporte.”

“Então você não é meu John?” Os olhos de encheram de lágrimas, mas ele as segurou, e sacudiu a cabeça. “Vem comigo, conheço um café legal onde nós podemos conversar.”

“Mostra o caminho.”

Assim que se sentaram, Rodney inspirou profundamente. “Sinto muito. Meu marido está perdido em ação faz seis meses, desde a última batalha com os Wraith.”

“Marido?”

“Imagino que você não seja casado com o Rodney da sua realidade?”

“Não, algumas políticas impedem isso. Apesar de que não posso dizer que não gostaria de ter uma relação com ele.”

“Espera, você ainda está com a Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos? Você ainda é americano?”

“O que mais eu seria?” John perguntou confuso.

“Eu e o John estamos juntos já faz mais de sete anos, desde muito antes de irmos para Atlantis, apesar de que a princípio tinha que ser um segredo, é claro. Não posso imaginar o quão diferentes suas vidas devem ter sido. Meu John ia ser tirado do comando quando o serviço militar em Atlantis foi aberto para outras nações no quarto ano da expedição, e por causa de umas regras estranhas sobre demoções, isso significaria que ele precisaria ser ‘promovido’ para uma posição na Terra. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, então tracei um plano com a ajuda de Woolsey. Não gostava do cara, especialmente por ele ter tomado o lugar de Elizabeth, mas ele decidiu nos ajudar. Nós nos casamos, John se tornou um cidadão canadense e tomou o comando das operações militares em Atlantis como nosso primeiro oficial militar canadense.”

“Isso é... diferente. Apesar de que preciso dizer que estou mais interessado em sua ‘última batalha com os Wraith’. O que você quis dizer com isso? Quem ganhou?” O fato de que Rodney estava na Terra não parecia um bom sinal.

O rosto de Rodney foi tomado por dor. “Nós derrotamos os Wraith, mas a um preço muito alto. Meu marido idiota voou uma missão suicida, e conseguiu forçar as últimas dez naves colmeia deles a atacarem uma à outra. No final, as sobreviventes estavam tão fracas que destruímos todas facilmente, mas não havia sinal de John.”

“Então o que você está fazendo na Terra?”

“Tenho uma reunião com o presidente, sobre a abertura do Programa Stargate. Mas se você puder esperar, posso te levar para Atlantis depois.”

“Na verdade, só tenho quarenta e oito horas aqui, então não posso esperar tanto.”

“Me deixa fazer algumas ligações, vou ver o que posso fazer.”

\---

Ele teve que ser liberado por uma equipe médica no SGC, o que era de se esperar. Depois de sua identidade ser confirmada, bem como o fato de que veio de outra realidade, seu pedido por suprimentos foi parcialmente concedido. Roupas novas, bem como uma mochila com duas mudas de roupas, algumas MREs, barrinhas: sim. Armas e munição: não. O que esperava, mas não custava pedir.

Rodney chegou quando ele estava se vestindo, e parou quando viu o peito de John, fazendo uma leve careta.

“Alguma coisa errada?” John perguntou.

“Não, só... Vidas diferentes, suponho que faça sentido, mas quatro anos olhando para uma coisa te faz se acostumar, e ver você assim me faz pensar em um tempo antes de Kolya.”

“Conheço Kolya, o que ele fez com o seu John?”

“A tempestade também atingiu sua Atlantis? No primeiro ano da expedição?”

John acenou. “Nós tínhamos um plano de usar os raios para alimentar o escudo. Kolya chegou com um grupo de ataque, matou dois dos meus homens, capturou Elizabeth e Rodney, e quase os matou também. Meti uma bala nele, mas a barata sobreviveu.”

“Aqui ele capturou John primeiro. O torturou, e ele queria resistir, mas então Kolya encontrou Elizabeth, e John lhe contou o plano antes que ele pudesse tocar nela. Ao menos ele deu tempo o bastante para ativar o escudo. Adivinhei a senha dele na minha primeira tentativa.” Rodney sorriu, mas este sorriso logo desapareceu. “Foi a primeira vez que matei alguém, a maior parte da equipe de Kolya estava nos corredores, então isso deu a John a vantagem que ele precisava para derrotar os que sobraram. Kolya escapou, todo o resto da sua equipe morreu. John me evitou por semanas depois, eu achei que fosse pelo que eu tinha feito, mas no final ele não queria que eu visse as cicatrizes que Kolya lhe deu. Nós superamos isso, como superamos todo o resto.” Ele limpou a garganta. “Suponho que Kolya não tenha tido tanta dificuldade de conseguir a informação na sua realidade. Quer dizer, sei que não era a pessoa mais corajosa da expedição durante os primeiros anos.”

John pensou que sabia o que Rodney realmente estava dizendo, e se lembrava da conversa que teve com seu Rodney depois do incidente, como ele estava preocupado por ter cedido. “Rodney me deu a informação que eu precisava para derrotar alguns dos homens de Kolya. Ele se recusou a contar seu plano para Kolya, então um dos capangas de Kolya o cortou e cutucou a ferida até ele falar.”

“Isso foi fácil.”

“Ele não foi treinado para resistir tortura. Ele fez o que pode, me ajudou, manteve ele mesmo e Elizabeth vivos e relativamente bem, e conseguiu enganar Kolya para que deixasse Atlantis. Isso me surpreendeu, ele é um péssimo mentiroso. E sim, ele quase ligou o escudo quando Beckett e Teyla ainda estavam nos corredores, mas ele não me questionou quando lhe disse para lhes dar tanto tempo quanto possível. Tudo deu certo no final, e ninguém do nosso lado se machucou por Rodney ter falado.”

Rodney riu, com só uma pontada de tristeza. “Obrigado. Você nem é o meu John e sabe o que estou pensando. Você deve se importar muito com seu Rodney.”

“Costumava pensar que me importava mais do que deveria, mas você é o terceiro Rodney a me beijar desde que isso começou, então estou começando a pensar que minhas suposições iniciais podem estar erradas.”

“Você deveria falar com ele, quando voltar. Acredite quando te digo, vocês dois já perderam tempo demais.”

“Ele recém terminou com a Keller, Dra. Jennifer Keller, nossa chefe da equipe médica. Não parece que é o momento certo.”

Rodney fez uma careta. “O que aconteceu com Carson?”

“Ele morreu salvando um paciente, tumores explosivos, e então nós descobrimos que Michael o clonou. Seu clone trabalha com a gente, mas ele prefere missões em outros planetas. Rodney ainda está tentando convencer ele a ficar em Atlantis permanentemente.”

Rodney parecia que queria perguntar alguma coisa, mas então sacudiu a cabeça. “Bem, se ele não está vendo ninguém, então você deveria falar com ele. Mas não é sobre isso que vim falar com você.” Ele pegou uma caneta do seu bolso. “Nós temos ZPMs. Na verdade, temos uma fábrica de ZPMs. Nós só a encontramos depois que a guerra terminou, mas pensei que podia ser útil para você, e qualquer outra expedição de Atlantis que você possa encontrar antes de achar seu caminho de volta. Não estava operacional quando encontramos ela, os Wraith a atacaram na guerra contra os Antigos, eles provavelmente acharam que não tinha conserto ou que não valia a pena naquele ponto da guerra, mas conseguimos começar a produção faz três meses. Estamos produzindo um por dia desde então.” Ele pensou sobre isso por um momento, e então escreveu um endereço no ventre de John.

John sorriu. “Você podia ter me dado um pedaço de papel, sabe?”

“Oh, esperava, vocês não têm essa tecnologia? Você pode levar a caneta se quiser, tenho certeza de que seu Rodney pode descobrir como funciona. A tinta fica dentro dessas microesferas que são absorvidas pela pele quando quebram. Vai funcionar como uma tatuagem até ser exposta diretamente a luz UV, então vai desaparecer sem deixar traços em uma questão de minutos. Já que você me disse que perdeu alguns equipamentos por não os carregar quando foi transportado, imaginei que esse era o modo mais seguro de garantir que você não perderia essa informação.”

“Obrigado. Talvez o meu Rodney possa me perdoar por ativar o dispositivo e me meter nessa bagunça se isso significar que ele vai ganhar ZPMs.”

“Também tenho outra coisa para falar com você, mas preferiria fazer isso em particular se você não se importar. A câmera no meu quarto pode ser desabilitada.”

John hesitou. “O que você tem em mente?”

“Oh, por favor. Sou casado, não estou dando em cima de você. E sinto muito por ter te beijado, apesar de ter certeza de que meu John vai achar isso engraçado quando contar para ele. Acredite, não tenho o hábito de trair o meu marido.”

“Você ainda tem esperança de o encontrar depois de todo esse tempo?”

“Nós não deixamos nossas pessoas para trás, ele me ensinou isso. Agora, dá para por favor vir comigo? Vou explicar tudo quando chegarmos lá.”

\---

John não podia acreditar no que Rodney estava lhe pedindo. Tudo bem, não era a primeira vez que roubavam uma nave, mas fazer isso para salvar Atlantis era muito diferente do que para resgatar uma única pessoa, e aquela puddlejumper parecia basicamente deles enquanto uma das novas naves intergalácticas tinha gosto de traição.

“Olha, John, você pode me ajudar ou não, mas vou fazer isso de qualquer modo. Se você não quiser me ajudar, vou te levar para Atlantis agora e fazer meu melhor para te ajudar, mas acho que ambos sabemos que minhas chances de tomar a nave sozinho não são boas. Sei que estou te pedindo para sacrificar sua chance de potencialmente encontrar um modo de voltar para casa, mas fazem seis meses e eles desistiram de procurar por ele. Tem mais de duzentos planetas habitáveis a uma distância atingível por dardo no caminho da batalha. Ele pode ter saído e escapado em qualquer momento, mas ele não foi encontrado em nenhum dos planetas com portais. Meu pedido de pegar uma nave para vasculhar a área foi negado, mas usando uma alimentada por ZPM, posso verificar todos os planetas em menos de um ano se tiver que operar os controles sozinho.”

“É possível voar uma nave assim só com uma pessoa?”

“Radek me ajudou a escrever um código que deve tornar isso possível, apesar de que com funcionalidade limitada. Basicamente, se for atacado enquanto estiver lá, estou ferrado; se qualquer coisa der errado, estou ferrado; se dormir demais ou esquecer de começar algum processo, estou ferrado. Sei das minhas chances e é um risco que estou disposto a correr.”

“Você vai acabar se matando, e até se não morrer, você vai ser preso por traição no momento em que pisar na Terra ou em Atlantis. Tenho certeza de que isso não é o que seu John teria querido.”

“Ele é meu marido. Ele salvou minha vida um milhão de vezes, e se a situação fosse reversa, tenho certeza de que ele faria a mesma coisa por mim. Como disse, você não precisa me ajudar, mas você também não vai me convencer a mudar de ideia.”

John suspirou. Sabia como Rodney ficava quando se decidia, e se fosse ser honesto consigo mesmo, cometeria traição para salvar seu Rodney mesmo que não estivessem juntos, então sabia que não podia o deter, mas podia lhe dar uma chance de ter uma vida depois disso. “Você contou para alguém da janela de quarenta e oito horas?”

Isso pegou Rodney de surpresa. “Não, ainda não tive a oportunidade. Teria feito isso se atrasassem nossa permissão para ir para Atlantis.”

“Tudo bem, então aqui está o que vamos fazer. Vamos tomar a nave sem matar ninguém, se formos pegos, nossa história é que te forcei a me ajudar a roubá-la e você não sabe o motivo, mas você vai contar para eles que eu tinha um pendrive com o programa para voar a nave. Se não formos capturados e você tomar a nave, mas não encontrar seu marido, você vai ligar as comunicações, ser resgatado, e dizer a mesma coisa, só que você vai dizer que eu te obriguei a seguir me ajudando e que te levei para vários planetas para roubar tecnologia dos Antigos e que levei tudo comigo. Se você encontrar ele, você vai lhes contar quase a mesma história, mas que eu menti sobre o motivo de estar aqui, que na verdade vim para garantir que John viva aqui porque isso vai ter repercussões na linha do tempo. Se ele me pegarem vou confessar, do contrário vou gravar duas confissões para confirmar ambas as versões da história.”

Rodney só ficou olhando para ele, paralisado por um momento, e então o abraçou. “Obrigado, muito obrigado. Nunca vou esquecer disso.”

“Não me agradeça ainda, nós ainda precisamos salvar o seu John.”

“Ele está vivo, sei que está. Se alguém podia ter sobrevivido, esse alguém é o meu John. Só sinto muito por você não poder saber como isso vai terminar.”

“Só espero que você esteja certo.”

“Oh, e estou feliz por não precisar usar isso para te convencer, mas a nave que vamos atacar tem cinco ZPMs. Só usa um de cada vez, e preciso de um de reserva, mas você pode levar os outros três, já que vai demorar um pouco para começar a produção, e todas as armas que puder carregar. Não se sabe o que você pode encontrar na próxima realidade em que for parar.”

John não podia conter sua excitação. “Três ZPMs mais o endereço de uma fábrica? Se voltar para casa com isso, Rodney vai se apaixonar por mim independentemente do que sentir agora,” ele brincou.

Rodney riu. “Sabe, ficaria ofendido, mas lembro como as coisas eram antes de encontrar a fábrica. Então me faz um favor, fala com ele sobre como se sente antes de falar sobre os ZPMs, assim você nunca vai ter que se perguntar se os sentimentos dele são genuínos ou uma forma de transferência.”

John não sabia o que dizer para isso. “Então, me conta mais sobre essa nave que vamos roubar.”

“Oh, você vai adorar isso: é a Sheppard. Parte da tradição de nomear naves em homenagem de oficiais falecidos de alta patente do SGC. Isso mostra de desistiram dele, então parece apropriado ser a nave que vou usar para o resgatar.”

“Então é um grande vai se foder para o SGC por se recusar a te ajudar?”

“Algo assim. Agora, me deixa de mostrar o pessoal que vamos ter que dominar quando invadirmos a nave.”

\---

John se xingou por dividir sua informação mais valiosa antes de conseguir que Rod fizesse alguma coisa por ele. Deveria ter confiado no seu primeiro instinto de que Rod estava escondendo algo, mas sua excitação por finalmente encontrar alguém que conhecia foi mais poderosa.

Ele rememorou os eventos na sua cabeça, tentando achar o momento em que tudo deu errado. Se encontrar em Atlantis, mas saber que era a errada pelo tom do zumbido na sua cabeça. Encontrar Rod e um Sheppard incrivelmente arrogante, e lhes pedir ajuda para voltar para casa. Eles concordaram em ajudar, mas antes da missão começar, John lhes contou sobre a fábrica de ZPM. Eles estavam se preparando para sair quando Sheppard atirou nas costas dele, e ele teve a distinta impressão de que Rod estava se desculpando. Agora ele estava em uma cela, não sabia quanto tempo ainda tinha nessa realidade, e perdeu os três ZPMs bem como suas armas. John nunca pensou que ficaria com a guarda tão baixa, e não sabia se tinha sido por causa dos rostos familiares, ou pelo fato de que conhecia Rod, ou mesmo por causa do quão exausto estava começando a se sentir depois de cada pulo, mas precisava ter mais cuidado no futuro.

\---

Rodney número cinco, já que John estava começando a numerar eles para manter as informações mais claras na sua cabeça, era um criminoso. Um terceiro para negociar contratos com mercenários, na verdade, e provavelmente um bem-sucedido se sua fortuna aparente era alguma indicação. Além disso, era um grande filho da puta e usuário de drogas pesadas, o que John descobriu depois de só uma breve reunião com ele. Basicamente, não ajudaria os esforços de John de voltar para casa, então John não lhe contou nada sobre isso.

John se concentrou então em conseguir informações, já que era a coisa mais cuidadosa a fazer, e não ser cuidadoso foi o que lhe deu tantos problemas na realidade anterior. Pelo que podia perceber, tudo na vida desse Rodney estava dando certo, até que começou a trabalhar para a Área 51, onde algo deu errado e ele teve que fugir, usando as conexões que fez vendendo segredos de estado para se manter a salvo. Quando ele não tinha mais segredos para vender, fundou um negócio confortável conectando mercenários com pessoas que precisavam de seus serviços, ocasionalmente trabalhando como um quando o trabalho exigia alguém de grande experiência técnica.

O Sheppard esse universo eram um de seus novos assassinos de aluguel, foi assim que John conseguiu descobrir tanto, e durante o tempo todo que estava li, John temeu que Sheppard fosse voltar e então John fosse morrer, especialmente já que aceitou a entrada pelo próximo trabalho de Sheppard, bem como alguns equipamentos que realmente precisava.

Ainda assim, pelo que John aprendeu das posições tomadas pelo governo dos Estados Unidos nessa realidade, John não podia culpar nenhum dos dois por serem traidores. Ele tanto queria saber mais como não podia esperar pelo momento em que estaria livre desse lugar.

\---

O Rodney número seis também era um cretino, mas de um tipo diferente. Ele lembrava a John do que Rodney tinha lhe contado de Malcolm Tunney: mais rico do que qualquer um precisava ser e contente em esfregar isso na cara dos outros, só na ciência pelo dinheiro, e se preocupava mais com os lucros da sua companhia do que em avançar a ciência. John tinha certeza de que se seu Rodney conhecesse este, ele o socaria. Já que Rodney não estava ali com ele, John precisava compensar provocando esse cara.

“Você realmente precisa atualizar sua segurança,” John disse no escuro, sentado com os pés sobre a mesa de Rodney.”

“O que–” Rodney quase pulou, e correu para ligar as luzes. “É você de novo! Que porra você está fazendo aqui? Como você passou pelos meus seguranças de novo?”

John sorriu; isso era quase fácil demais. “Qual é, já te disse nas últimas duas vezes, você deveria gastar mais dinheiro em segurança e menos em pinturas. Então, onde você errou e como posso te ajudar a voltar a viver sua vida?”

“Por que você segue me perguntando isso? Quem diabos é você? Você tem cinco segundos para me dizer antes que eu chame a segurança.”

“Já te disse quem sou, e, na verdade, todos eles estão dormindo. Usei uma coisinha que consegui na minha última viagem. Vão ficar desacordados por um tempo, mas já perdi mais de um dia nesse jogo então não tenho muito mais tempo sobrando. Me diz como você fodeu com a sua vida e vou te dizer como você conseguiu evitar isso em realidades alternativas.”

O fato de que não tinha conseguido fazer nada pelo Rodney anterior tinha o afetado, então queria ver se podia fazer alguma coisa por ele. Assim que John percebeu que era basicamente inofensivo, não teve problemas em lhe dizer que veio de outra realidade. Não era como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa em relação a isso, já que não parecia ter trabalhado para o SGC ou para a Área 51 ou qualquer outro lugar com a tecnologia necessária para lidar com realidades alternativas.

“Você está maluco. Vou chamar a polícia,” Rodney disse procurando por seu telefone.

“Você tem contato com a Jeannie? Você tem três fotos diferentes do seu gato pelo escritório, mas nenhuma da sua irmã ou da sua sobrinha, então suponho que não.”

Rodney parou. “Como você sabe sobre a minha irmã?”

John deu de ombros. “Já te disse, estou preso pulando entre realidade alternativas, e você é o sétimo Rodney que conheci contando o do meu próprio universo. Meu Rodney era meio que um cretino quando conheci ele, mas nem perto do que você é. Ele brigou com sua Jeannie quando ela engravidou da Madison, não falou com ela por quatro anos, e ele se arrependeu disso.”

“Madison,” ele parou, ponderando o nome, “o nome dela é Madison? Então Jeannie teve uma garota?”

John sorriu, bingo. “Bem, estou presumindo. Realidades diferentes, lembra?”

“Nós não brigamos porque ela engravidou. Quer dizer, sim, brigamos, mas não foi só isso. Ela julgou minha decisão de ir para o setor privado, eu julguei a decisão dela de parar a pesquisa para ser uma mãe, palavras duras foram ditas de ambos os lados. Não a vi nem ouvi falar dela desde então.”

“Preciso dizer, conheço o meu Rodney faz mais de cinco anos, e acho que sua irmã está certa. Você podia ser melhor do que um escritório chique com seu nome no prédio. Meu Rodney está a caminho de conseguir um Nobel, ou vários, assim que o nosso programa deixar de ser sigiloso, o que deve acontecer em alguns anos.”

“Por que eu estou te escutando? Você provavelmente é um perseguidor louco, eu deveria chamar a polícia.”

“Claro, se você quiser, mas ligue para a sua irmã também. Diga que sente muito, pergunte como ela está, se está feliz.”

“Você está fora da casinha.”

John se levantou, não tinha porque passar a noite inteira ali. “Talvez. Acho que humanos não foram feitos para pular entre realidades com tanta frequência, não estou me sentindo tão bem. Isso não muda o fato de que você deveria falar com Jeannie. Ela é a única família que você tem, não perca ela por causa de uma briga idiota.”

Com isso, ele partiu, dando a Rodney tempo de pensar sobre o que tinha dito. Por mais que fosse difícil de admitir, John sabia que precisava usar o resto do seu tempo ali para dormir, o ficaria exausto demais para funcionar quando o próximo pulo acontecesse. Ele não queria pensar sobre o que iria acontecer se continuasse assim, mas tinha certeza de que seu corpo não duraria muito mais.

\---

John estava feliz por ter conseguido algum dinheiro com o Rodney número cinco, porque conseguiu alugar um terno. Ele ouviu Rodney número sete falando sobre essa festa, e imaginava que seria mais fácil falar com ele no meio de uma festa em que podia usar seu charme para entrar de penetra do que superar sua equipe de segurança. Quem quer que fosse esse Rodney, devia ou ser muito importante ou ter uma quantidade de dinheiro ainda mais absurda do que o anterior. John preparou seu melhor sorriso charmoso e ficou pronto para aprender tudo o que podia sobre esse Rodney.

“Oi, sou–” ele começou, oferecendo sua mão.

“John? O que você está fazendo aqui?”

Foi só então que John percebeu a falha enorme em seu plano: ele não pensou que esse Rodney poderia conhecer o Sheppard do seu universo. “Certo, se é assim que vai ser, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa um pouco longa, e precisa ser em particular.”

“Oh, você tem muita coragem!” Rodney disse irritado. “O que te faz pensar que eu iria querer falar com você depois de você ter me tratado daquele jeito? Nós perdemos tudo de uma hora para a outra e você foi embora! Você me deixou sozinho depois que nós perdemos o nosso lar, nossos amigos! E você sabe qual é a pior parte? Enquanto tudo estava acontecendo, quando tivemos que afundar a cidade e evacuar, tudo o que eu pensava era que pelo menos ainda tinha você comigo. Como fui idiota!” Ele estava gritando, e perigosamente perto de esquecer que informações eram confidenciais.

John não podia o culpar por sua raiva, não quando John pensava que esse Sheppard soava como um cretino sem nem saber mais nada da situação.

“Olha, Rodney, sinto muito mesmo por tudo isso, e tudo o que te peço são dois minutos em particular para te dizer porque estou aqui. Se você não gostar do que tenho o dizer, você pode até mandar me prender se quiser, mas se eu conseguir a sua atenção, vou precisar de mais tempo para explicar toda a situação.”

Rodney ainda estava furioso, mas John sabia como usar sua curiosidade. “Tudo bem. Dois minutos, é só o que você vai ganhar. E você deveria se considerar sortudo já que é mais do que você me deu quando decidiu ir embora.”

John fez uma nota mental de socar esse Sheppard se possível, por fazer isso com Rodney.

\---

John precisou de cerca de dez minutos para fazer Rodney passar de furioso para descrente para finalmente fascinado. A atitude de Rodney com relação a ele melhorou consideravelmente quando percebeu que estava lidando com alguém que visitou universos alternativos e não seu ex-namorado, e ainda mais quando percebeu que John podia o ajudar a conseguir Atlantis de volta.

“Então você está me dizendo que tem uma fábrica de ZPMs lá?”

“Não funcional,” John avisou pela terceira vez. “Mas o Rodney que me deu o endereço me disse que conseguiu consertar ela, então você também pode, mesmo que fazer isso sem o suporte de Atlantis seja mais difícil.”

Rodney pensou sobre isso por um momento. “Acho que posso conseguir cinco naves para o teste, e todos os cientistas que precisar. Atlantis pode resistir submersa por mais uns dois anos, se você considerar que vamos precisar de tempo o bastante com a cidade parcialmente ativada para substituir o ZPM. Não só é possível, é tempo mais do que o suficiente.”

John sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. Era bem coisa do Rodney pensar só sobre a ciência e esquecer dos detalhes mais práticos. “E quando os Wraith aparecerem para ver porque tem cinco naves da Terra em um planeta que acham que destruíram?”

“Tudo bem, você tem razão, meu plano precisa ser trabalhado melhor, mas é esperança! Esperança de verdade de recuperar Atlantis depois de todo esse tempo. Você não tem ideia do que ficar só pesquisando na Terra está fazendo comigo, preciso disso.”

E John não ia tirar essa esperança dele. “Você vai entrar em contato com o seu Sheppard?”

“Por quê?” Rodney zombou. “Não é como se ele fosse uma pessoa confiável.”

“Olha, não vou fingir que sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois. Mas sei como eu me sinto sobre Atlantis, e sobre meu próprio Rodney, e se tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ele não sabia como lidar com a perda, e não queria ter nada para se importar que pudesse perder.”

“Bem, sei como eu me senti quando perdemos Atlantis, e precisava dele aqui. Ele era a única constante que achei que teria na minha vida, e ele me abandonou só com um bilhete.”

John não tinha certeza de como defender seu eu alternativo, apesar de poder imaginar algumas coisas que poderiam o fazer deixar alguém assim, especialmente alguém que amasse. Tinha uma tendência a afastar as pessoas com quem mais se importava, especialmente depois de um trauma com o qual não soubesse como lidar.

John suspirou. “Não posso dizer o que ele estava pensando ou porque agiu assim, não sou ele, e não estou dizendo que você deveria o perdoar, mas sei que às vezes parece melhor afastar as pessoas do que arriscar machucar alguém, especialmente quando pensamos que somos danificados demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de machucar.”

John se surpreendeu com isso, apesar de já ter percebido o quão mais fácil era falar com um Rodney alternativo do que com o seu, e podia ver que pegou Rodney de surpresa também.

“O meu John nunca diria tanto, nem se sua vida dependesse disso.”

John sorriu tristemente. “Não posso dizer que eu diria, sob circunstâncias normais, mas muita coisa aconteceu nos últimos dias.”

“Sinto muito por não poder te ajudar a ir para aquele planeta a tempo. Gostaria de te ajudar a voltar para casa.”

John deu de ombros. “Acho que eventualmente vou encontrar um Rodney em Atlantis, e estou esperando que quando isso acontecer, quarenta e oito horas bastem para que ele encontre um jeito de me mandar para casa.”

“Você parece muito calmo com relação a isso.”

“Não é a pior coisa que já aconteceu como consequência de engenhocas dos Antigos. Não estou dizendo que não vou entrar em pânico se isso seguir acontecendo por muito mais tempo, mas por agora não vejo porque me preocupar demais.” John preferiu não lhe contar sobre seus temores, não tinha motivo para preocupar Rodney quando não havia nada que este pudesse fazer para ajudar.”

“Agora, essa troca de realidades é interessante, mas o que mais você pode me dizer sobre a fábrica de ZPMs? Quanto tempo o outro Rodney precisou para reparar ela?”

\---

John concluiu que era melhor ficar longe do Rodney número oito enquanto pressionava seu ferimento de bala. Por sorte, a bala pegou de raspão, e ele tinha menos de uma hora nessa realidade.

Uma parte dele não podia deixar de se perguntar o que fez esse Rodney terminar desse jeito, e se não tinha algum modo de John consertar a situação, mas uma parte maior estava preocupada com o fato de que tinha indicado que tinha a intenção de matar John quando descobrisse ‘porque estava realmente ali’. Depois de quase dois dias tentando se aproximar dele, John o conhecia bem o bastante para não duvidar disso. Na verdade, tinha certeza de que estaria longe de ser a primeira pessoa que ele matou, e isso lhe dava calafrios.

Esse Rodney estava fugindo, com medo de alguma coisa ou alguém, e faria qualquer coisa para escapar o que quer que considerasse uma ameaça. Pelo que John tinha visto das suas cicatrizes e ferimentos frescos, estava acostumado a brigar, e só de olhar em seus olhos John sabia que não se preocupava mais se precisava matar alguém. Infelizmente, ele não tinha salvação, ou ao menos não podia ser salvo por John em dois dias. Enquanto se sentia ser puxado para outra realidade, John desejou que o próximo Rodney estivesse em algum lugar próximo de um hospital.

\---

Ele estava em Atlantis, na enfermaria, e por um segundo se sentiu aliviado antes de perceber que o zumbido estava errado de novo. Outra Atlantis alternativa, e de novo uma que expressava confusão por ser capaz de sentir seu próprio Sheppard e outro. Ele tentou se sentar na cama, e então percebeu que estava contido. Com o canto do olho viu uma enfermeira saindo, provavelmente para avisar alguém de que estava acordado.

Não demorou muito para Sheppard aparecer, seguido por Rodney número nove, que estava falando sobre universos alternativos mais rápido do que qualquer um com a possível exceção de Zelenka conseguia entender, se os comentários interruptivos em inglês mas principalmente em tcheco fossem alguma indicação.

“McKay, por que você não pausa suas teorias por um segundo e dá a ele uma chance de explicar porque estava naquele planeta e porque se parece comigo?” Sheppard sugeriu. McKay revirou os olhos, mas obedeceu, e Sheppard acenou na direção de John.

“Que planeta? Perdi a consciência depois do último pulo, eles não são fáceis no corpo, mesmo sem um ferimento de bala. Mas posso presumir que vocês já estavam no planeta quando eu apareci, então a única explicação que tenho é que estava lá porque Rodney estava lá. Sou o Tenente Coronel John Sheppard, mas de outra realidade, e preciso de ajuda para voltar para casa.”

Sheppard parecia desconfiado. “Por que Rodney?”

“Isso foi causado por tecnologia dos Antigos, Rodney estava comigo quando foi ativada. Ela o usou como alvo antes de me mandar para uma floresta na Terra, que eu descobri que era do Rodney daquela realidade. Desde então, fico sendo transportado para perto de outro Rodney a cada quarenta e oito horas. Preciso de ajuda para voltar para a minha própria realidade, não acho que possa aguentar esses pulos por muito mais tempo, e algumas realidades são um pouco perigosas.”

“Quem atirou em você?” Rodney interveio. “Carson disse que era uma bala da Terra, não Genii.”

“Você atirou, o outro você. Não me pergunte por que, só sei que ele estava fugindo de alguém. E então, vocês vão me ajudar? Tenho informações valiosas para trocar, mas só se vocês mandarem uma equipe científica para verificar o dispositivo.”

“Certeza de que isso é algo que você deveria estar negociando?” Sheppard perguntou.

John deu de ombros o melhor que podia, apesar de ainda estar com dor. “Tentei ser legal e dividir o que podia ajudar outros universos, mas da última vez que estive em Atlantis, Sheppard atirou nas minhas costas, roubou os três ZPMs que eu tinha, e me prendeu pelo resto da minha estadia. Sinto muito se isso não melhorou minha confiança em versão alternativas de mim mesmo.”

“Coronel, ele está dizendo a verdade,” Carson interrompeu. “Ao menos pelo que posso verificar. Ele foi atingido com uma arma da Terra, mas não do tipo militar, então não é nada que teríamos nessa galáxia. Ele também tem o que pode ser uma queimadura não tratada de uma arma não letal, mas essa tem cerca de uma semana, está quase curada. Também, não sei o que está causando isso, mas o corpo dele está sofrendo muito estresse. Estou trabalhando em um coquetel para tentar estabilizar sua química corporal, mas sinceramente, se ele só tem quarenta e oito horas a contar de quando foi encontrado, não é tempo o bastante para que eu o ajude.”

“Há quanto tempo estou aqui?” John perguntou.

Todos os olhares se voltaram a ele, como se procurando permissão para responder. “Um pouco mais de vinte horas agora, dependendo de quanto tempo você ficou aqui antes de ser encontrado. Nós estávamos no planeta há quinze minutos quando o encontramos,” Sheppard respondeu.

“Então não temos muito tempo. Vou lhes dar o endereço para o planeta, e também posso desenhar um mapa da instalação. Só tomem cuidado. O botão azul me mandou para pular entre realidades, mas acho que o botão vermelho é ainda mais perigoso, é melhor não tocar em nada.”

“Nós ainda não concordamos em te ajudar.”

Rodney o bateu com o ombro. “Não seja um idiota, John, é claro que vamos ajudar. Vou reunir uma equipe.”

“Vou com você,” Sheppard disse.

“Não,” Rodney disse, colocando uma mão no seu braço. “Fora eu, você é a melhor pessoa para lhe manter companhia. Ronon e Teyla podem vir comigo. Vou entrar em contato por rádio assim que descobrir qualquer coisa.”

Sheppard se virou para Rodney, e eles discutiram em silêncio com pouco mais do que seus olhos e algumas expressões faciais. John fazia isso com seu Rodney também, e era estranho ver como isso parecia visto de fora, como se estivesse se intrometendo em algo íntimo, especialmente porque podia ler esse Rodney tão bem quanto o seu.

Finalmente, Sheppard suspirou em derrota. “Tudo bem, mas leva também Lorne e o time dele, e quero contato de rádio a cada duas horas.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Já sei o que fazer.” Ele deixou sua mão deslizar pelo braço de Sheppard, roçando seus dedos contra a mão dele antes de a largar. Dando um olhar para Sheppard, ele soltou John de suas amarras.

Depois que os outros saíram, John se virou para Sheppard, que ainda estava de pé. “Então, você e McKay?”

Sheppard ficou defensivo. “O que tem?”

“Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?”

Sheppard deslizou para uma cadeira. “Tão óbvio?”

“Ao menos posso ver que você ainda é americano. Na terceira realidade que visitei, Sheppard era canadense por casamento, e acredito que não preciso te dizer com quem ele era casado.”

“Uou, casamento. E mudar de nacionalidade. Isso é… isso realmente é algo. Imagino que eles tinham uma boa razão para isso?”

“Política, e anos juntos. Até antes de Atlantis. Em outra realidade, Rodney ficou furioso quando me viu, término ruim. E você não vai acreditar nisso, mas em outra Rodney era um professor de física com mais do que só uma queda pelo professor Sheppard, recentemente transferido para o departamento de matemática. Também conheci um Rodney que era um pianista aposentado, ele não conhecia o Sheppard da sua realidade, mas isso não o impediu de me beijar.”

Sheppard ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Você está falando sério? E aqui eu estava pensando que essa relação é o maior salto de fé da minha vida. Faz quase um ano agora, Rodney estava doente com um parasita cerebral e não conseguia parar de falar sobre como me amava, e não me deixava sair de perto dele, não que eu tivesse tentado. Quando ele se curou, eu estava feliz em esquecer tudo, mas ele não me deixou. Ele não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas seguia insistindo que nós precisávamos conversar, e você sabe o quão insistente ele é quando quer ser,” Sheppard disse, sorrindo pela memória.

John acenou. “Ele também ficou doente na minha realidade, mas na época estava com a Dra. Keller. Ele disse para ela que a amava, mas eventualmente ficou tão doente que se esqueceu dela. Mas ele nunca se esqueceu de mim, seguiu sempre chamando o meu nome. Keller não gostou disso, quando eles terminaram ela lhe disse que foi então que soube que eles não iam dar certo juntos, mas ela seguiu tentando.”

“Nossa Keller não deu bola para Rodney. Acho que a perda dela é o meu ganho. Na sua realidade vocês não estão–”

“Não, nunca disse para ele, tentei me convencer que não tinha chance de ele sentir a mesma coisa. Mas o que vi nessas realidades me fez mudar de ideia. Como um Rodney me disse, já desperdicei tempo demais. Vou falar com ele assim que voltar. Se voltar.”

“Nós vamos te mandar de volta. Você conhece Rodney, não existe um problema que ele não possa solucionar.”

“Mas um dia pode não ser o bastante.”

“Ele brilha sob pressão.”

John riu. “É verdade. Posso levar comigo qualquer coisa que esteja carregando quando for transportado, então se ele não puder solucionar a tempo, ele deveria salvar tudo o que descobrir em um pendrive e me dar, para que eu possa diminuir um pouco o trabalho do próximo Rodney. Tinha um com pesquisa em realidades alternativas, mas foi uma das coisas que perdi.”

“Vou dizer isso para ele, apesar de ter certeza de que ele vai ficar ofendido por sua falta de confiança nele.”

“Rodney nem sempre é bom em admitir que não consegue fazer alguma coisa, ou que não pode terminar uma tarefa a tempo.”

“Ou saber quando parar de trabalhar. Tenho que vir buscar ele todas as noites se não quiser dormir sozinho.”

“Nós jantamos juntos quase todas as noite, isso mantém suas noites em claro trabalhando estimulado só por café e barrinhas no mínimo. Você vai ter que controlar o seu Rodney pelos próximos meses, ou ele vai arriscar se viciar naqueles estimulantes que ele obriga o Carson a ministrar.”

Sheppard ergueu uma sobrancelha. “O que você tem é tão bom assim?”

John pensou sobre isso por um momento, e então decidiu confiar nesse Sheppard. Afinal, tinham salvo sua vida. “Uma fábrica de ZPMs que não está funcionando. O Rodney que me deu o endereço disse que precisou de três meses para a consertar, e que agora eles conseguem produzir um por dia.”

“Uma fábrica de ZPMs? Você fez bem em não contar para Rodney isso enquanto você ainda precisa da ajuda dele, ele não faria de propósito, mas teria dificuldade de se focar em qualquer outra coisa. Vou manter isso em segredo por enquanto.”

“Me devolve aquele quadro, vou escrever o endereço.”

\---

Rodney chegou já na metade de sua explicação sobre o quão brilhante era por descobrir como o dispositivo funcionava.

Sheppard sorriu involuntariamente. “Rodney?”

“Oh, certo. Quanto disso vocês pegaram?”

“Começando com o botão verde.”

“Então posso ter começado a explicar assim que saí do laboratório. Nós temos que ir, não temos muito tempo, a instalação não fica próxima do portal.”

John ficou aliviado, até que percebeu que já estava sentindo o puxão familiar. “Não dá tempo.”

“O quê? É claro que dá! Descobri o que fazer, é muito simples, só preciso inicializar esse programa e–”

“McKay, tenho menos de cinco minutos aqui, já estou me sentindo ser puxado para a próxima realidade.”

“Porra.” Rodney pegou um pendrive e começou a transferir o programa do seu tablet. “Escuta, diz para o próximo Rodney que ele só precisa conectar um computador no console, e rodar esse programa. Quando o botão azul ficar verde, você aperta ele. Mas tem um problema: pode ser que não funcione. Tem um elemento externo que não consigo identificar que é necessário para o comando ser aceito, mas ainda não sei qual é, não tive tempo o bastante. Oh, e eu preciso estar com você. Ou melhor, um Rodney precisa estar lá.”

Sheppard deu a John uma mochila de suprimentos que tinha sido preparada para ele, colocando ali o pendrive que Rodney lhe deu. “As drogas que Beckett ministrou devem manter a sua força por mais alguns dias, mas não muitos. Você tem que ir para uma Atlantis logo.”

“Sei disso. Posso ver que não vou durar muito mais assim.”

“Boa sorte,” Sheppard disse.

\---

John teve sorte, a segurança da Área 51 estava principalmente concentrada em manter pessoas do lado de fora, e uma vez que tenha entrado, era relativamente fácil ficar escondido desde que cuidasse dos ângulos das câmeras e não tentasse entrar em salas fechadas. O uniforme extra que encontrou no vestuário também ajudou, de modo que ele podia ser pego pela câmera sem ser notado, desde que escondesse o rosto. Teria que sugerir algumas mudanças na segurança uma vez que retornasse para sua própria realidade.

O Rodney número dez era um workaholic, o que não era uma grande surpresa. Por enquanto, John só conseguiu o observar de longe, mas ele não saiu de sua mesa por mais do que alguns minutos de cada vez desde que John chegou, e estava claro que o que quer que estivesse trabalhando era desafiador.

Pelo que John podia perceber, essa Terra tinha um Programa Stargate e ao menos uma dúzia de naves interestrelares, mas isso foi só o que conseguiu encontrar por informações dispersas. Não encontrou nada sobre Atlantis, e mal viu nada que pudesse reconhecer como tecnologia dos Antigos, e só o tipo de coisa que podia ser achada na Via Láctea.

Ele tinha pouco tempo sobrando no terceiro dia quando encurralou Rodney no seu escritório. John imaginava que seria mais seguro fazer isso quando não precisasse se esconder por muito tempo caso algo desse errado.

Rodney estava tão concentrado no seu trabalho que nem notou que John tinha entrado no seu laboratório, trancando a porta. Ver Rodney com pelos faciais já era estranho o bastante, e junto com os óculos, isso transformava sua aparência consideravelmente. John tentou reconciliar esse Rodney com o jovem e entusiástico cientista que foi trabalhar para a Área 51.

“Rodney McKay?” John chamou.

“Se o General quer me ver, diz para ele ir se catar. Estou trabalhando o mais rápido que posso,” ele disse sem se virar.

“Na verdade, estou aqui para falar com você. Tenente Coronel John Sheppard.” Ele ofereceu sua mão para Rodney, que o ignorou.

“Se você quer que eu te faça uma arma, não posso, estou ocupado.”

“Você já viajou pelo portal?”

Isso pareceu conseguir a atenção de Rodney. “Por que faria isso? Não contribuiria com nenhum dado.”

“Se você está aqui, posso presumir que isso significa que Atlantis ainda não foi descoberta nessa realidade?”

“Do que você está falando?”

“A cidade perdida dos Antigos? Uma nave espacial do tamanho de uma cidade, atualmente na galáxia Pegasus, cheia de tecnologia dos Antigos, alimentada por ZPMs? Algo disso é familiar?”

“Espera, você disse, ‘nessa realidade’.”

John revirou os olhos. “Demorou a entender. Sim, disse. Sou de outra realidade, uma onde o Rodney McKay que conheço é o chefe do departamento de ciências de Atlantis, o maior especialista em tecnologia dos Antigos em duas galáxias, e também o oficial de ciências da AR-1, sob meu comando.”

“Você está pirado! Quem é você e como chegou aqui?”

“Fui transportado por um dispositivo dos Antigos em um planeta que estava explorando. O Rodney anterior tentou me ajudar a voltar para a minha própria realidade, mas pelo que posso ver, essa Terra não tem a tecnologia para me levar para Pegasus a tempo.”

Rodney apertou os olhos. “Digamos que eu acredite em você. Por que você está me dizendo isso?”

“Porque vocês têm naves interestrelares, mas não encontraram Atlantis! Você está desperdiçando seu potencial. Olha, tem uma galáxia inteira sofrendo com a opressão dos Wraith, mas diria que nessa realidade os Wraith ainda não acordaram. Se vocês forem lá com suas naves, consertarem a fábrica de ZPMs, e retomarem Atlantis, vocês podem destruir todos eles antes que acordem. Estou falando de salvar milhões de vidas e liberar uma galáxia inteira de ser escravizada como gado. Oh, mas cuidado com os replicadores de Pegasus, e também com os Genii. Posso te dar todos os endereços relevantes.”

“É isso, você está completamente fora da casinha. Não tem jeito de isso ser real.”

“Me diz uma coisa. A SG-1 existe nessa realidade? Eles já foram visitados por pessoas de outras realidades? Lembro de ler sobre um espelho quântico, e acho que também teve um incidente com o portal uma vez.”

“Mesmo se o que você estiver dizendo for verdade, você está falando de mudar completamente o rumo da exploração espacial nessa realidade. Você pode fazer isso?”

“Isso não é um livro de ficção científica, posso fazer o que quiser. Na minha opinião, se posso ajudar a salvar essas pessoas, mesmo não sendo minha própria realidade, é o meu dever fazer isso.”

Rodney apertou os olhos, processando todas essas informações. “Tudo bem, então vou chamar o General, você pode passar todas as informações para ele.”

“Não dá. Não tenho muito tempo nessa realidade antes de ser puxado para a próxima. Então, como você se sente sabendo que vai revolucionar o Programa Stargate?”

\---

Tinha algo muito errado em ver Rodney em um barco, e muito mais em o ver tão confortável em um. Rodney número onze não tinha medo da água, e quando John lhe perguntou sobre baleias, ele riu e disse que eram inofensivas. Ele era um guia turístico trabalhando em um arquipélago paradisíaco, e comentou que legalmente estava proibido de mexer com computadores. Perguntas subsequentes sobre isso foram sumariamente ignoradas, deixando John curioso sobre o que esse Rodney pode ter feito para receber essa punição, e se perguntando se também estava proibido de trabalhar na área científica. Seu Rodney uma vez construiu uma bomba enquanto estava na escola, talvez esse tenha ido mais longe.

Apesar de evitar perguntas pessoais, esse Rodney era quase uma companhia agradável, apesar de ser animadinho demais para o gosto de John. Ele era muito educado e sorridente, o que fazia John pensar que estava escondendo alguma coisa. Quando as quarenta e oito horas terminarem, estava feliz por se livrar desse Rodney.

\---

“Sabe, nós sempre nos perguntamos como isso aconteceu,” John disse para o Rodney número doze, depois de descobrir sobre o sinal mandado dessa Terra, o que causou o ataque dos Wraith à Terra de sua própria realidade.

“Desculpa por isso,” comentou o outro Sheppard, que estava fingindo distraidamente brincar com uma caneta enquanto escutava sua conversa.

Rodney ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, mas não interagiu com ele de mais nenhum outro modo. “Como estava dizendo, estou familiarizado com outras realidades. Dei uma olhada nos seus dados, e acho que posso usá-los para determinar qual é o fator externo faltante. Enquanto isso, espero que o Sheppard dessa realidade vá ser uma companhia adequada. Tenho certeza de que vocês dois tem muito para discutir.”

“Você não precisa inventar desculpas, entendo que precisa colocar alguém para ficar de olho em mim. Desde que você não atire em mim, robe de mim, e então me jogue em uma cela, prometo não guardar rancor.”

Sheppard bufou. “Gosto dele.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “É claro que gosta. Mas tenho que ir, se você realmente tem tão pouco tempo, vou precisar começar a trabalhar imediatamente se quiser te dar resultados antes do próximo pulo. Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem.”

“Então, policial, huh?” John perguntou assim que Rodney passou da porta.

\---

John esfregou os olhos, suspirando. “Você tem certeza disso?”

“Infelizmente, sim, se os dados que você me deu estiverem corretos. A menos que o dispositivo seja ativado no mesmo momento tanto na sua realidade original como naquela em que você se encontra, não vai funcionar. O sistema de navegação é estranho, e é provavelmente por isso que o Rodney McKay da sua realidade não conseguiu te resgatar.”

“E não tem jeito de me comunicar com a minha realidade?”

“Infelizmente, não, mas tenho certeza de que eles vão conseguir entender o funcionamento do dispositivo.”

John balançou a cabeça. “Não é com isso que estou preocupado. Essa é a décima segunda realidade que visito, quarenta e oito horas em cada uma.”

“Ele não vai ter desistido de você.”

“Faz três semanas e meia, Atlantis precisa de Rodney, ele não pode desperdiçar tanto tempo em uma única pessoa.”

Rodney se inclinou para frente. “Lembra quando eu disse que você era o terceiro Sheppard que conheci? O primeiro era meu marido, e o único motivo que tive para desistir de voltar para a minha própria realidade é que ele morreu antes de eu ficar preso aqui. Agora, sei que não conheço seu McKay, mas se viver aqui me ensinou alguma coisa, é que há pouco variação entre os valores fundantes de alternativas de qualquer indivíduo. Ele vai estar tentando te trazer para casa, desde que tenha uma mínima esperança, ele fará qualquer coisa, possível ou impossível, para te resgatar.”

John sorriu tristemente. “Só espero que você esteja certo.”

\---

John sentiu arrepios ouvindo o Rodney número treze tocar. Ele não tinha palavras para o descrever que não brilhante, apesar de ser diferente de qualquer músico clássico que já tenha ouvido. Esse Rodney encarava músico da mesma forma como o seu encarava ciência, como um desafio fascinante cheio de oportunidades para exibir sua superioridade. John podia ouvir nas notas o quão arrogante Rodney era, mas isso não tornava a música menos hipnotizante, do mesmo modo que seu Rodney não tornava suas descobertas menos belas quando se exibia sobre elas.

Talvez parte de sua fascinação estivesse evidente em seus olhos, ou talvez Rodney tenha ficado intrigado com o homem que conseguiu chegar nos bastidores sem alertar a segurança, mas John se encontrou inesperadamente convidado para o apartamento de Rodney, e de repente, todos os seus planos desapareceram.

“Posso te oferecer alguma coisa? Uísque, vodca, algo mais forte?” Rodney ofereceu, abrindo o armário.

“Uh, uísque está bom. Puro,” ele respondeu, mais para comprar tempo do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele queria encontrar um jeito de escapar dessa situação que não envolvesse contar a verdade e assim convencer Rodney de que estava alucinando.

“Então, é a primeira vez que me ouviu tocar? Acho que teria reconhecido o cabelo.” Rodney se sentou ao seu lado, lhe oferecendo sua bebida.

John queria apontar que o de Rodney não estava muito melhor, mas para isso precisaria explicar porque o cabelo meio longo ficava tão estranho em Rodney. “Sim, acabei de chegar na cidade, mas ouvi muito sobre você, não podia deixar a oportunidade passar.”

“Estou feliz por não ter deixado. Música clássica tende a atrair um público mais velho, meus fãs normalmente não são tão atraentes como você,” ele disse, colocando uma mão na coxa de John.

John limpou a garganta. “Minha mãe era uma grande fã de música clássica, ela costumava me levar com ela já que meu pai frequentemente estava trabalhando.”

Rodney pousou um dedo nos lábios de John. “Oh não, não vamos falar de pais agora.”

Com Rodney tão perto, John podia finalmente ver o que tinha achado estranho: as pupilas dilatas e as narinas avermelhadas. Ele ia comentar alguma coisa, quando Rodney o beijou, quase fazendo com que John derrubasse o copo quando foi tirar a camisa dele. John deveria estar procurando um modo de escapar da situação, mas era fácil se deixar levar pelo momento. Antes que percebesse, ambos tinham perdido suas camisas, e Rodney estava traçando o endereço no seu estômago.

“O que é isso?”

John fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando se concentrar em uma resposta. “Uma tatuagem antiga. Não me pergunte o que significa, estava bêbado quando fiz. Na faculdade.”

Rodney ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Sério? Você não parece do tipo que faz uma tatuagem impulsivo.”

“Ao invés disso sou do tipo que vai para a casa de pianistas brilhantes?”

“Touché. Mas já falamos demais.”

“Espera, é minha única chance de falar com o magnífico Meredith McKay. Realmente adoraria saber mais sobre você.”

Rodney tinha suspeita, mas também divertimento. “Então você realmente está interessado? E eu estava pensando que você só estava de papo.”

John usou seu sorriso mais charmoso. “Nunca faria algo assim. Como disse, ouvi muito sobre você, e queria saber mais sobre o seu método.”

Tudo bem, se você quer conversar, claro, podemos conversar. A menos que você seja um policial, é claro.”

“Por que a polícia estaria atrás de você?”

“Eles têm uma certa oposição ao meu método criativo, não que eu esteja admitindo qualquer coisa.”

John presumiu que ele estava falando sobre as drogas. “E eles ficam incomodando alguém tão brilhante quanto você?”

“Pois é. Esse é o jeito que esse país decide tratar seus artistas, não é à toa que a música clássica está sofrendo tanta decadência.”

\---

John deixou o apartamento de Rodney com uma dor na mandíbula e segurando suas roupas. Em retrospecto, insinuar que Rodney era um viciado em drogas e tentar o convencer de que precisava de tratamento podia não ter sido a melhor escolha, apesar de que conseguiu o objetivo de eliminar a tentação de transar. Ele só tinha até a próxima tarde antes do próximo pulo, e decidiu que era melhor ficar distante. Ele já tinha arruinado todas as chances que tinha de falar com esse Rodney de novo.

\---

Rodney número quatorze era basicamente Steven Jobs. Era estranho o ver assim como um showman, mas não tinha outro modo de o descrever. John o viu pela primeira vez durante uma apresentação em uma conferência de tecnologia, maravilhando o mundo com invenções que John tinha quase certeza que não existindo na sua realidade, provando que Rodney podia revolucionar qualquer área em que resolvia atuar.

Foi fácil conseguir que Rodney o ouvisse. John apostou que sua própria família seria tão rica nessa realidade como era na sua, e o nome Sheppard era conhecido o bastante para lhe conseguir um jantar com o fundador da McKay Tech.

Esse Rodney era a perfeita mistura de brilhante e charmoso, e só um pouquinho arrogante demais. Contudo, enquanto os pedidos desesperados de atenção e reconhecimento de seu Rodney tinham origem em uma forte insegurança, esse Rodney pensava em si mesmo como um presente para a humanidade, e só queria garantir que todo mundo lembrasse disso. John não tinha certeza do que pensar dele.

John conseguiu ganhar alguns protótipos interessantes que ele tinha certeza que seu Rodney iria gostar. Não era nem perto da tecnologia dos Antigos com a qual lidava todos os dias, mas ainda poderiam tornar a vida mais fácil, e Rodney adoraria ficar com o crédito assim que conseguisse descobrir como os construir.

John estava pensando que nada demais aconteceria nessa realidade quando ele desmaiou pouco depois do jantar. Quando acordou, estava em outra realidade.

\---

“John? John! Carson, vem cá! Ele está acordando!”

John fez uma careta, lutando para abrir os olhos. Ele reconheceu a voz de Rodney, e a enfermaria de Atlantis, mas novamente podia ver que essa não era sua Atlantis. O que mais o assustava era que ainda tinha um dia e meio na outra realidade quando perde a consciência.

“Passei quanto tempo desacordado?” John perguntou, sua voz rouca e sua boca seca.

“Nós te encontramos nessa tarde, mas meu melhor palpite é por volta de dois dias,” Beckett disse, apontando sua lanterna para os olhos de John. “Você pode nos dizer quem é e de onde vem?”

“O que você está fazendo? É óbvio que ele é o Sheppard,” Rodney interveio.

“Rodney, estou tentando determinar o estado mental dele, bem como sua identidade. Mesmo se ele for John Sheppard, ele obviamente não é nativo dessa realidade. Todos os seus exames estão limpos.”

A expressão de Rodney ficou sombria. “Sim, sei disso. Não é isso que estou dizendo.”

“Posso?” John disse. “Sou o Tenente Coronel John Sheppard, e vim de uma realidade alternativa. Dr. Beckett, você pode pular a parte em que diz que estou doente, sei disso. Pular entre as realidades tem um efeito adverso no corpo. Eu tinha um pendrive no bolso das minhas calças, vocês o encontraram?”

“Sim,” Rodney disse. “Analisei os dados ali, e acho que posso te ajudar. A Elizabeth mandou que uma equipe fosse mandada para o planeta, nós podemos te levar lá assim que eles confirmarem que está liberado.”

John não pode evitar sua surpresa. “Elizabeth? A Dra. Elizabeth Weir? Ela ainda está viva?”

Rodney acenou. “Sim, ela é a líder da nossa expedição faz mais de cinco anos agora. O que aconteceu com a Elizabeth da sua realidade?”

John engoliu a seco, fazia anos, mas ainda não tinha superado o que aconteceu. “Ela foi infectada com nanites que foram desativados e permaneceram dormentes por anos, até que tiveram que ser reativados para salvar a vida dela. Logo depois ela teve que usar sua conexão com os Asurans para nos ajudar a conseguir um ZPM e escapar. Ela foi capturada e morta, mas uma versão replicadora dela foi criada. Foi complicado, mas eventualmente ela teve de ser destruída.”

Rodney olhou para Carson. “Você não acha que–?”

“Não temos motivos para acreditar que Sheppard tenha tido o mesmo destino,” Carson disse para Rodney.

“Desculpa, do que vocês estão falando?” John perguntou?”

Rodney fechou os olhos, e suspirou. “Elizabeth nunca teve nanites aqui, John tinha. Seus nanites se ativaram sozinhos quando ele estava voando uma missão suicida, ele deveria ter morrido, mas eles o mantiveram vivo. Elizabeth queria trazer ele de volta, mas a IOA vetou isso, então tivemos que o manter no Sítio Alfa. Construí uma gaiola de Faraday, mas era tarde demais, os Asurans o encontraram e levaram. Nós os derrotamos, mas nunca encontramos nenhum indício de John. Faz dois anos que não o vejo.”

“Sinto muito. Gostaria de ter informações para te ajudar, mas a Elizabeth real foi morta imediatamente e a Elizabeth replicadora não nos deu o endereço dos mundos em que se escondeu depois de escapar do planeta dos Asurans.”

Rodney sacudiu a cabeça. “Entendo. Se ele ainda estiver por aí, vou encontrá-lo.”

“Rodney,” Carson começou.

Rodney bufou. “Não deixamos ninguém para trás, você sabe disso. E acho engraçado como vocês todos acham que eu sou teimoso quando vocês não param de tentar me convencer a desistir, então talvez a lição aqui seja que vocês precisam superar essa obsessão que tem com me fazer abandonar meu projeto, já pensou nisso?” ele disse na defensiva.

Carson ergueu suas mãos em um gesto de rendição. “Tudo bem, se é o que você quer, garoto. E se você,” ele disse apontando para John, “já entende sua condição, não tenho nada para fazer aqui. Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem, tenho certeza de que Rodney pode encontrar um modo de te mandar de volta.”

\---

A princípio, John não pensou duas vezes quando Rodney disse para o resto da sua equipe de cientistas sair da sala. O dispositivo era perigoso, não tinha porque arriscar mais ninguém.”

“John? Tem uma coisa que queria falar com você, antes de ativarmos o dispositivo,” Rodney disse, preocupando John com seu tom de voz.

“Mais notícias ruins?”

Seu cronograma já foi prejudicado quando o planeta revelou ser um pequeno posto avançado dos Wraith, que foi destruído por ordens de Elizabeth, mas não sem desperdiçar a maior parte do tempo que John tinha ali. Eles só tinham mais algumas horas, e Rodney recém tinha terminado de instalar o equipamento.

“Carson me disse que você não vai sobreviver mais do que uns dois pulos, a menos que você tenha meses para descansar e se recuperar. E pelo que você me disso, as chances da próxima realidade ser uma onde você tenha acesso a esse planeta são mínimas. Se isso não funcionar, você vai morrer.”

“Wow, McKay. Que jeito de me animar.”

“Estou falando sério. Posso alongar a janela de tempo em que o dispositivo vai procurar por um sinal de localização, mas não muito. Se o dispositivo não estiver ligado na sua realidade, e ele também tem uma pequena janela de atividade, você não vai conseguir voltar para casa, e vai morrer na próxima realidade ou na depois dela.”

John sentia que tinha mais alguma coisa que Rodney não estava lhe dizendo. “Confio em Rodney, em você e no meu Rodney. Ele vai ter descoberto como o dispositivo funciona e vai manter ele ativado para mim, tenho certeza disso.” Não tinha antes, mas depois de conhecer esse Rodney, todas as suas dúvidas desapareceram.

“Faz um mês! Trinta dias, sem nenhuma forma de se comunicar com você ou coordenar um plano. O que te faz pensar que ele ainda vai estar lá?” Rodney perguntou frustrado.

“Você. Vi seu laboratório, ouvi como seus amigos falam com você. Fazem dois anos, e você não desistiu de encontrar seu John Sheppard, aposto que você ainda usa cada segundo do seu tempo livre para procurar por ele. Antes de tudo isso, conheci uma vez um Rodney que desperdiçou toda a sua vida, desistiu de Atlantis e de qualquer chance de uma carreira acadêmica, só para encontrar um jeito de salvar a minha vida, apesar de isso significar que ele nunca saberia se funcionou. Outro Rodney que conheci me disse que existem poucas variações entre os valores fundantes de alternativas do mesmo indivíduo. Bem, o Rodney que desistiu de cada dia da sua vida para me salvar só viveu um ano diferente do que está na minha realidade, sei que ele não vai ter desistido de mim tão facilmente.”

Rodney parecia prestes a chorar, e por um momento, John temeu ter dito a coisa errada, mas então Rodney o puxou e lhe deu um breve beijo.

“Não vai. Encontrei um jeito de parar com os pulos. Você pode viver aqui, Carson pode te tratar, você vai ficar bem, mas se eu fizer isso, vou estar cortando todos os seus laços com sua realidade original, você nunca poderia voltar para lá. Mas por favor, não posso arriscar que você morra. Não posso te perder de novo.”

E ali estava. John suspirou. “Não sou seu John, Rodney, e meu Rodney e minha Atlantis precisam de mim. Não posso ficar aqui.”

“Pode. Essa Atlantis também precisa de você, estamos perdendo a guerra, e não posso fazer isso sem você.”

John tocou sua bochecha, olhando para ele com carinho. “Rodney... Você pode, e precisa. Não sou quem você quer que eu seja, e você sabe disso. Acredite, entendo a tentação, mas tenho um lar para retornar, não posso abandonar meu Rodney assim. E você tem o endereço da fábrica agora, você pode mudar o rumo dessa guerra, você não precisa de mim para isso.”

Rodney fechou os olhos, e se inclinou em direção à palma de John com pesar. “Um meio termo então. John, essa é sua última chance e você sabe disse. Você já ficou desacordado por dois dias por causa de um pulo. Vou ativar o dispositivo para você agora, mas se nos aproximarmos demais do limite, se você se sentir ser puxado para outra realidade, nós paramos com tudo. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é me dizer, e vou dar o comando no computador, e então você pode ficar aqui comigo.”

John sabia que tinha muito de errado com esse plano, mas não conseguia negar isso para Rodney. Ele sabia que não podia sobreviver muito mais assim, e suas chances de parar perto de Atlantis no próximo pulo eram mínimas. De todas as realidade que visitou, era nessa que se encaixaria melhor, teria um lugar ali. Se não pudesse voltar para a sua, era melhor do que morrer, mesmo que devesse a Rodney seguir tentando.

“Vou pensar sobre isso no tempo que ainda temos, mas enquanto isso, vamos ativar o dispositivo. Eu quero voltar para casa, Rodney.”

Rodney suspirou. “Eu entendo, acho.”

“E mais uma coisa. Sei que você está cansado de ouvir isso, mas espero que seja diferente vindo de mim. Você tem que seguir em frente. Você não pode passar o resto da sua vida procurando por seu John, ele se foi. Mesmo que não, está perdido. Sei disso, e sei que não é fácil, tive que mandar alguém que tinha todas as memórias de Elizabeth para o vácuo do espaço e ela ainda está lá, e tenho que seguir lutando contra a tentação de a resgatar, mas a Elizabeth de verdade morreu, e o John Sheppard de verdade morreu também. Mesmo se por algum milagre existir uma versão replicadora dele por aí, ele não é o homem que você conheceu. Você é tão parecido com o meu Rodney que eu acho que sou parecido o bastante com o seu John para poder dizer que ele não iria querer essa vida para você.”

Rodney soluçou, mas engoliu as lágrimas. “Vamos te levar para casa, John.”

\---

Rodney esfregou os olhos. Nesse último mês, mal tinha dormido, dedicando a maior parte das suas horas a tentar recuperar Sheppard. Woolsey não estava feliz com isso, e apesar de a princípio ter tido simpatia, depois de tanto tempo não estava disposto a manter tanto McKay e Zelenka, bem como Teyla, Ronon, e uma grande equipe de cientistas, dedicados exclusivamente para encontrar um jeito de trazer o Coronel Sheppard de volta. Rodney sabia que seu tempo estava terminando, e não estava mais próximo de uma solução do que estava no primeiro dia. Claro, agora sabia o que o dispositivo fazia, mas sem um modo de se comunicar com Sheppard para sincronizar seus esforços, tudo o que estava fazendo era inútil.

“Rodney, como tenho certeza que você sabe,” Zelenka começou.

“Sim, sim, eu sei! Você não precisa seguir me lembrando! Mas Sheppard é inteligente, e se nossa teoria estiver correta, ele vai ter me encontrado em todos os universos que visitou. Ele pode ter passado informações de um universo para o seguinte, então uma versão de mim deve ter descoberto como o mandar de volta para cá. Nós temos que seguir tentando, aumentar as chances de que nossos esforços vão ser sincronizados.” Eles tiveram a mesma discussão antes, mas Rodney estava dizendo isso para si mesmo tanto quanto para Zelenka. Ele tinha que seguir tendo esperança.

Zelenka suspirou. “Nós não temos muito tempo, Woolsey só nós deu até o final do dia para–”

“Se você quiser ir, pode ir, mas eu vou ficar. Não vou desistir até trazer o Sheppard de volta.”

“Rodney, a essa altura, precisamos considerar a possibilidade de que o Coronel Sheppard não esteja mais–”

“Nem ouse. Só me passa o computador, vou inicializar a sequência de novo.”

Zelenka fez o que lhe foi pedido. Desde a última semana, vinha tentando preparar Rodney para o pior, mas Rodney o ignorava toda a vez. Teyla e Ronon também não queriam desistir da esperança, motivo pelo qual ainda estavam ali, apesar de sua presença não ser nem necessária, nem de grande ajuda, exceto pelo modo como estavam garantindo que Rodney tivesse um mínimo de comida e sono.

Rodney começou o processo. Apesar do que disse para Zelenka, não teria mais muitas tentativas, como suspeitava que o outro soubesse. A cada vez que uma janela era aberta, uma grande quantidade de energia era consumida, e o ZPM que alimentava a instalação estava quase vazio. É claro, se Woolsey soubesse que o ZPM estava quase cheio quando começaram, e não ‘com tão pouca energia sobrando que não seria útil em Atlantis’ como Rodney havia dito, nunca teria permitido isso. Se Rodney não estivesse tão desesperado, teria agradecido Zelenka por ter corroborado sua história, apesar de não terem discutido sua mentira.

Estava agachado perto do dispositivo, tentando aumentar a janela de oportunidade de Sheppard ainda mais. Durante essas semanas, conseguiram expandir a capacidade do dispositivo de receber o sinal de Sheppard, dos poucos segundos originais a cada vez que era ativado, para vários minutos, mas até agora a única consequência disso foi que o consumo de energia havia aumentado. Ele xingou os Antigos por terem criado um dispositivo tão inútil, que requeria ações em duas realidades diferentes sem um modo de comunicação entre elas. Se Sheppard não descobrisse logo o que precisava fazer...

A luz era cegante, e por um momento, ficou desorientado. Rodney sentiu mãos em seus ombros o puxando para cima, e apertou os olhos, tentando se focar em quem o estava segurando.

“Rodney, funcionou? Estou de volta?” John perguntou, olhando em seu rosto e procurando por uma indicação de que esse era o Rodney que conhecia. Ele passou uma mão para a bochecha de Rodney e outra para seu braço.

“Coronel Sheppard? Não acredito que isso está realmente…” ele parou, engolindo a seco. Eles estavam próximos o bastante para Rodney sentir a respiração quente de John, e John estava olhando para ele com tanta atenção que não conseguia se concentrar.

John sorriu. “Você conseguiu, você manteve o dispositivo ativo para mim, por todo esse tempo.”

Rodney lambeu os lábios, desconfortável com a intensidade do olhar de John. “É claro, nós não deixamos nossos companheiros para trás, eu não podia–”

John o interrompeu com um beijo. Seu plano era conversar em particular depois que tivessem retornado para Atlantis, perguntar sobre o beijo que partilharam no passado, mas o alívio de estar de volta era demais para controlar. Quando Rodney não tentou se afastar, ao invés disso partindo seus lábios e colocando uma mão na cintura de John e agarrando seu cabelo com o outra mão para o puxar para mais perto, John passou seu braço livre para as costas de Rodney e passou a outra mão para a sua nuca, deixando que o beijo se tornasse mais desesperado.

“Oh, não, nós trouxemos de volta o Sheppard errado, não trouxemos?” Rodney perguntou assim que eles se separaram.

John acariciou a bochecha dele carinhosamente com um polegar. “Não, tenho certeza de que estou no universo certo agora, só tive alguns encontros esclarecedores.”

Zelenka limpou a garganta, fazendo Rodney e John pularem em direções opostas. “Vou ir avisar o Dr. Beckett ou chamar Atlantis ou só não estar aqui,” ele disse, praticamente correndo para fora da sala.

“Não percebi que Zelenka estava aqui,” John disse, depois de terem ficado tempo demais só se encarando.

“Não acho que a gente precise se preocupar com ele dizendo alguma coisa. Ele me ajudou quando menti para Woolsey para poder usar o ZPM.”

“Você fez o quê?”

Rodney parecia envergonhado. “Essa instalação tinha um ZPM quase cheio. Tinha sendo a palavra-chave, vou ter que rodar outro diagnóstico, mas acho que deve ter cerca de 2% de energia agora.”

“Você usou um ZPM inteiro?” John estava sinceramente impressionado, não achava que houvesse nada que Rodney quisesse mais do que um ZPM cheio. “E mentiu sobre isso?”

“Woolsey queria levar o ZPM para Atlantis, se eu não tivesse dito para ele que seria inútil lá, ele não teria me deixado continuar.” Nada além de trazer John de volta, aparentemente.

John sorriu. “Bom, estou comovido.”

Rodney estava prestes a inventor uma desculpa quando percebeu que não precisava. Não só seria inútil tentar esconder seus sentimentos agora, como a primeira coisa que John fez depois de confirmar que estava de volta foi o beija, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de verificar quem mais poderia estar ali. O que lembrava Rodney de algo. “Espera um pouco, você disse algo sobre encontros esclarecedores?”

John lambeu os lábios, sem ter certeza de como colocar isso. “Você descobriu o que o dispositivo faz?”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Não, passei um mês sentado aqui com toda a minha equipe científica sem fazer nada. É claro que sei, ele te transportou para outras realidades, perto da versão de mim que ali existia, mudando de realidade a cada quarenta e oito horas.”

“Percebi um certo padrão entre as muitas versões de Rodney McKay que conheci nessas semanas.”

“Oh, por favor, me dizer que nenhum deles deu em cima de você.”

“Bem, não todos eles. Alguns não gostaram muito de mim. Um atirou em mim. Alguns me beijaram, mas metade desses estava pensando no John Sheppard que conhecia. Alguns queriam um pouco mais, mas achei que não seria justo com você, vou te contar tudo depois.” John imaginava que Rodney fosse gostar de saber sobre o professor de matemática, mas não era hora de falar sobe isso. “Nós provavelmente deveríamos voltar para Atlantis.”

“Sim, Atlantis. Oh, merda, Ronon e Teyla. Eles estão ali fora, deveríamos dizer para eles que você está bem.”

John estava feliz por saber que seu time inteiro estava ali, estava animado por os ver de novo depois de tanto tempo. “Oh, antes de irmos, tenho um presente para você. Acho que vai compensar a perda do ZPM,” ele disse, começando a puxar a camisa de dentro das calças.

Rodney arregalou os olhos. “O que, aqui?”

John revirou os olhos e riu. “Não, não o que você está pensando, apesar de que eu gostaria de passar no seu quarto depois, mas preciso de ao menos uma boa noite de sono antes disso, estou exausto.” Ele expôs o endereço na sua barriga. “Isso foi um presente de um Rodney que conheci, endereço para o planeta com a última fábrica de ZPMs sobrevivente.”

Rodney pareceu ainda mais surpreso com isso. “O quê? Como isso é possível? Se houvesse uma fábrica Janus teria dito para Elizabeth.”

“Porque não está funcionando. Não ainda, mas o outro Rodney conseguiu consertar ela, então você também pode. Os Wraith a atacaram e os Antigos devem ter pensado que foi destruída, estava em uma situação bem ruim pelo que aquele Rodney me disse. Mas posso te contar tudo na reunião sobre a missão. Vamos?” John perguntou, se movendo na direção da porta.

“Espera, espera, espera, você não pode me dizer que conhece uma fábrica de ZPMs e ir embora!” Rodney gritou, correndo atrás dele. Estava praticamente brilhando, conseguiu John, um beijo, uma promessa de mais, e uma fábrica de ZPMs, esse dia não podia ficar melhor. Exceto talvez se John quisesse dizer uma soneca ao invés de uma noite inteira de sono e fosse até Rodney nas próximas horas.

John sorriu; sabia que Rodney adoraria a notícia, e mal podia esperar para vez sua expressão quando começassem a produção.

\---

John desmaiou assim que pisaram em Atlantis. Rodney quase caiu tentando o segurar, antes de Ronon tirar o peso de John de cima dele. Carson rapidamente chamou uma maca, e correu com ele para a enfermaria.

Rodney estava em pânico. Depois de um mês fazendo tudo o que podia para tentar salvar John, não podia acreditar que ainda podia o perder, especialmente agora que tinham decidido aprofundar sua relação. Ele os seguiu para a enfermaria e se recusou a sair, mesmo horas depois quando Carson lhe garantiu que John ficaria bem, mas precisaria de várias horas antes de acordar.

Rodney ficou de vigília ao lado da cama de John, a princípio acompanhado por Teyla e Ronon, mas eles finalmente foram dormir depois de muitas noites em claro causadas pela preocupação. Rodney mal podia piscar, temendo que se fechasse os olhos John desapareceria tão subitamente como da primeira vez. Em algum momento no meio da noite, Rodney agarrou a mão de John, precisando do lembrete físico de que ainda estava ali.

Mais tarde, Rodney se arrependeria de ter estado ali, porque entreouviu Carson falando com uma enfermeira sobre a condição de John. Nada que não podia ser reparado com um tratamento de uma semana com um coquetel de drogas cuidadosamente preparado e ‘nada mais desse negócio de pular entre universos’. Rodney relaxou ao ouvir isso, mas então Carson seguiu explicando que não só os pulos causaram extrema fadiga, perda de peso, e anemia, causaram, mais perturbadoramente, um desequilíbrio na química cerebral que podia levar a dificuldade de concentração, comportamento errático, e falta de controle de impulsos.

Rodney tentou ignorar o que ouviu. Só porque John tinha esses sintomas, não significava que todas as suas ações eram motivadas por sua condição. Certo, porque o John que conhecia, se estivesse são, beijaria Rodney na frente de testemunhas. Quanto mais Rodney lembrava da cena, menos sentido fazia o comportamento de John. Depois de só alguns minutos, se convenceu que o beijo e o resto de sua interação foram motivados pela condição de John. Não podia pensar de uma única vez antes em que John tenha demonstrado qualquer interesse nele, ou correspondido quando Rodney tentou dar em cima dele.

Ele deixou a enfermaria antes que Carson pudesse vir checar John. Se o que Carson disse na noite passada se provasse verdade, John acordaria em breve, e Rodney não queria estar ali quando isso acontecesse. Se tinham qualquer chance de salvar sua amizade, Rodney precisava se afastar por um tempo, até que pudesse esquecer o que tinha acontecido, ou ao menos se convencer de desistir de toda a esperança de ter o que queria.

\---

Em um primeiro momento, John não queria forçar Rodney. Apesar de sua reação inicial ao beijo ser positiva, Rodney estava o ignorando desde então. Ronon e Teyla lhe disseram que Rodney passou a noite inteira na enfermaria ao seu lado, mas não estava lá quando John acordou cedo de manhã. Beckett lhe disse o que já sabia devido às consultas em outras realidades, lhe deu duas semanas de licença e um regime de drogas bem como uma dieta especial a ser seguida por um mês, e comentou que achava estranho que Rodney finalmente tenha seguido seu conselho e partido.

Depois de alguns dias, ele foi procurar por Rodney em seu laboratório, mas Zelenka lhe disse que Rodney estava fazendo trabalho de manutenção por toda Atlantis. John tentou não deixar isso o afetar. Se Rodney precisava de espaço, ele podia lhe dar isso, ou ao menos pensava que podia. Depois de uma semana de Rodney não responder ao rádio, dar desculpas para escapar das reuniões, e evitar seu laboratório e até seu quarto, John pensou que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para consertar sua relação.

Podia ter perguntado para Atlantis, já que ela podia diferenciar entre pessoas com o gene, mas tinha muito tempo livre, e sentia falta de caminhar por esses corredores. Verificou o quarto e o laboratório de Rodney primeiro, apesar de saber que ele não estaria lá, e então foi até o píer deles. Era estranho, ir lá sem uma cerveja e uma desculpa para se encontrarem, mas ele estava certo em seu palpite que Rodney estaria ali.

“Podemos conversar?” ele perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Rodney.

“Precisamos?” Rodney disse, sem erguer os olhos.

“Bem, pensa assim, sou eu que estou pedindo, e você sabe o quanto eu odeio esse tipo de conversa.”

Rodney riu. “Isso é verdade.”

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento.

“Isso só funciona se um de nós falar,” disse John

“Você se arrepende do que aconteceu no planeta? Quer dizer, depois que você voltou.”

Isso pegou John de surpresa. “Você se arrepende?” John temia ter tomado a decisão errada e arruinado o que tinham, mas não ia desistir até que Rodney lhe dissesse isso. Tinha assumido o risco, e iria se manter fiel à sua decisão.

“Ouvi Carson falando como os pulos afetaram você, seu comportamento. Deveria ter notado que você não estava agindo como você mesmo. Quer dizer, para começar, você nunca mostrou interesse em mim antes.”

John inspirou profundamente, quem está na chuva... “Você quer dizer, fora a outra vez que te beijei.”

Rodney fez uma careta. “Do que você está falando? Você quer dizer nas outras realidades?”

“O primeiro festival da colheita em Nova Athos número dois.”

Rodney franziu as sobrancelhas, se concentrando. “Mal me lembro do festival. Teyla cantou em algum momento, e acordei com uma dor de cabeça infernal, só isso.”

John suspirou. “Nós estávamos bebendo, as pessoas começaram a sair, nós ficamos para trás perto da fogueira, conversando sobre a série da Mulher Maravilha e o quão injusto foi que nunca fizeram outra. Antes que percebesse, estávamos sozinhos. Você disse alguma coisa engraçada, não me lembro do que, mas me fez pensar sobre o quanto gosto de você. Te beijei antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, e você retribuiu o beijo.”

“Mas isso foi há meses! Por que você não disse nada?”

John deu de ombros. “Na manhã seguinte você agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, então pensei que você se arrependeu e não queria lidar com isso.”

“Oh.” Rodney limpou a garganta. “Então, isso quer dizer que você não me beijou só porque seu cérebro estava uma bagunça?”

John esfregou a nuca. “Não estava planejando te beijar no planeta, nem na frente do Zelenka já que estamos falando disso. Queria conversar com você depois, talvez depois de passar por um exame médico e dormir um pouco. Então tem uma boa chance de que beijei você naquele momento porque minha capacidade de tomar decisões não estava no seu melhor estado, mas agora estou bem, e faria isso de novo.”

Rodney pensou sobre isso por um momento. “Espera, você quer dizer que faria isso de novo no sentido de que não mudaria o passado se pudesse, ou que me beijaria uma segunda vez? Ou melhor, uma terceira, apesar de que eu diria que a primeira não conta se eu não me lembro. E nem quero saber quantas vezes você beijou outras versões minhas. Acho que essa é uma distinção importante, porque realmente gostaria se você–”

John o agarrou pela nuca e o beijou, e Rodney tentou terminar sua frase por mais um momento antes de seu cérebro perceber o que estava acontecendo, e ele começou a retribuir o beijo.

“Isso responde a sua pergunta?” John perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

“Eu–sim, sim, responde.”

Rodney se virou para olhar novamente para o oceano, tentando reconciliar tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas semanas. Já fazia bastante tempo que sabia que amava John, muito mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir, mas nunca ousou esperar que nada mais surgisse disso. Então várias vezes quando estavam juntos, mais do que algumas delas naquele píer, ele tentou se convencer que estava contente tendo John como seu melhor amigo, mas então John desapareceu e ele percebeu que faria qualquer coisa para o trazer de volta. Se tivesse gastado todo o ZPM, teria roubado o de Atlantis se fosse necessário; porra, ele teria encontrado um modo de usar o dispositivo para o mandar para onde quer que John estivesse e o trazer de volta, porque não podia aguentar viver em um mundo sem ele.

“Ei, camarada, está tudo bem?” John perguntou preocupado, quando o silêncio entre eles se prolongou.

Rodney suspirou, porque não, não estava bem, e queria agarrar John e nunca o deixar tocar nenhum dispositivo Antigo desconhecido ou ir em uma missão suicida de novo, mas não podia fazer isso. “Não faz isso de novo. Não... vai embora, nunca mais. Podia ter te perdido, e nunca saberia... Não–” Sua voz falhou, e John o abraçou.

“Sinto muito, sei que não deveria ter tocado nele, vou tentar tomar mais cuidado.”

“Você salvou a minha vida. Descobri o que o botão vermelho faz, ele foi feito para apagar alguém da linha do tempo. Se eu tivesse apertado ele, teria desaparecido, como se nunca tivesse existido.”

John o abraçou com mais força, apavorado só de pensar na possibilidade. “Sabia que seria ruim, mas não o quão ruim. O sistema não é tão sofisticado quanto o de Atlantis, só me deu um aviso geral.”

Rodney o empurrou de leve. “Você só pode estar brincando. Tem alguma coisa que esse seu gene supercarregado não consegue fazer?”

John bufou. Podia confiar no ciúme de Rodney para desarmar qualquer situação emocionalmente carregada. “Se você acha que isso é ruim, então eu não deveria te dizer que sempre sabia que estava em uma Atlantis alternativa porque o zumbido era diferente.”

“Oh, qual é, você está fodendo comigo agora, não tem nada no código de Atlantis que apoie esse tipo de identificação.”

John sorriu, mas evitou de fazer a piada óbvia. “A inteligência artificial de Atlantis é mais do que só código, Rodney. Talvez quando você aceitar isso, vai ser capaz de se comunicar melhor com ela.”

“Mas ela ainda vai te amar mais.”

John riu. “Mas está tudo bem, porque eu ainda te amo mais.” E então ele percebeu o que tinha dito, e desviou os olhos. Não tinha mais desculpas para ser honesto, e estava novamente sentindo todo o peso das revelações emocionais que fazia, especialmente as acidentais.

Rodney estudou seu rosto, como se estivesse buscando algo, e então disse em um tom forçadamente casual, “Na verdade isso é bem conveniente, porque também te amo, então as coisas ficariam bem embaraçosas de outro modo. Além disso, se você me dissesse que preferia Atlantis, isso teria arruinado suas chances de se dar bem.”

John aproveitou isso pelo que era, uma desculpa para escapar do que poderia se tornar uma conversa sobre Sentimentos com s maiúsculo, o que ele odiava mais do que levar tiros. “Sério? E como estão minhas chances agora?” John perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

“Muito boas, especialmente se você seguir sorrindo assim.” Rodney adorava aquele sorriso, não aquele usado para encantar os nativos, mas aquele real e espontâneo, aquele que Rodney gostava de pensar que era reservado para seu time. “Você realmente precisa ser tão charmoso? Apesar de que acho que o cabelo é um pouquinho demais.”

John levou uma mão à cabeça. “Ei, ele fica assim naturalmente,” ele disse na defensiva.

“Não acredito em você, seu cabelo desafia a gravidade.”

“Estou te dizendo a verdade, já está assim quando acordo. Você pode vir ver por si mesmo se quiser.”

“Sutil. Não repare se eu aceitar sua oferta.” Rodney riu. Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais começava a achar que suas discussões amigáveis anteriores eram na verdade um disfarce ruim para flertar, especialmente agora que os dois pareciam incapazes de dizer mais do que duas frases sem começar a flertar descaradamente de novo.

“Você quer ir agora?” John perguntou, acenando com sua cabeça para o corredor.

“Daqui a pouco. Podemos ficar mais um pouquinho?” Rodney não conseguia explicar porque queria isso, mas tinha coisas demais passando na sua cabeça, e esse lugar o ajudava a se acalmar. Todos os sentimentos que esteve abafando e se recusando a lidar vieram como um tsunami, e era sobrepujante, mas de um modo positivo, como o primeiro fôlego de ar fresco depois de se afogar. Ele se sentia como se estivesse em um estado de suspensão emocional desde que John desapareceu, sendo levado para frente exclusivamente por se forçar a trabalhar para atingir objetivos claros, e agora o mundo estava girando de novo e ele precisava se ajustar a isso.

“Claro, quanto tempo quanto você quiser.”

Rodney sentiu John estudando seu rosto, mas não podia encontrar palavras para tudo o que estava passando na sua cabeça, então ele disse simplesmente, “Gosto daqui.”

John sorriu carinhosamente para ele, e então voltou seus olhos para o horizonte. “É, eu também. Podia ficar aqui para sempre.” Não tinha certeza se queria dizer aqui com Rodney, no píer, ou simplesmente em Atlantis, mas não importava, porque qualquer desses seria verdade. Depois de tanto tempo perdido, finalmente estava em casa.


End file.
